Winter's Rose 4th in 'Flower Saga'
by gal
Summary: Fourth installment of the 'flower fic saga'. After years of being lovers and months after Ran's ordeal with Schuldich, are Ran and Ken ready to take the final step in their relationship? And... get married? *_* Yaoi. Ran x Ken.
1. Winter's Rose ~ ~ ~ Disclaimer

Yes it's another Ana & Gal ficcy whee! 

And it's another in the getting-to-be-ridiculously wrong flower fic saga thing! 

Ok we lied. This isn't the last installment. Sorry. It's the second to last. We were originally naming this one _Devil's Claw_ but... it got really long. And it was soooo happy we didn't have the heart to do our final ending idea. XD

So here you go. Instead of _Devil's Claw_ you get _Winter's Rose_. It's happy fluffy Weiß! Quite a change from the angst of _Midnight Blossoms, Sleeping Orchids, _and _Awakening Gentians_ ne? 

Ran: We get married. *_*   
Ken: It's really romantic. *_*   
Youji: I'm dating Manx! *_*   
Ran & Ken: How'd that happen...   
Youji: The typists were tired of me mooning over Ken.   
Ran: Mine. *glomps Ken*   
Ken: Yours. *glomps Ran*   
Youji: Now we can trade redhead gossip, Kenken. *nudges*   
Manx: Ahem?   
Youji: 0=)   
Manx: Hmmm. *smiles*   
Omi: I'm dating Sakura!   
Ken: You're such the stud! *whispers to Ran* I thought she was going to speak up during that 'speak now or forever hold your peace' part...   
Ran: *whispers to Ken* Sh.. We were just friends...   
Crashers: We were in CD dramas. We show up. ^_^   
Aya-chan: I'm just super cool in this fic. ^_^   
Ran: She planned our wedding.   
Ken: She is super cool. 

Schwarz: We're not in this fic...   
Ana & Gal: You'll be in _Devil's Claw_. 

Oh and of course there's yaoi! Mm sweet deep romantic yaoi. And there's only about a page of it... this is a lot of happy sweet fluffy Weiß. Lots of nice Ran-Aya-chan moments! We cried... 

Enough blabber. Go read! 

For more Ana & Gal goodness visit -B-l-a-d-e-&-C-l-a-w- at Http://Www.Kritiker.Org 

Cheers, jeers, requests, flames, money for us writing for you... ^_^:   
Ana - Siberian@Kritiker.Org   
Gal - Abyssinian@Kritiker.Org 


	2. Winter's Rose ~ ~ ~ Part One

****

Winter's Rose  
Til Death Do Us Part

~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
'December 31   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

__

'I used to dream of love.   
'I used to dream of friendship.   
'I used to dream of a happy ending.   
'Then I lost the ability to dream whatsoever. 

__

'I had the innocence of childhood ripped away by another man's climb to power. My family lost, my name destroyed. I lost the ability to look to good things happening, only able to see red, to see death. Revenge. Revenge for my family and my sister, so others would not be hurt and others could still dream. But for myself? No... There was nothing. I lived every day with the false hope of that day being the day my sister would awaken, that day would be the one I take my revenge. But every day the natural warmth of my old self was hidden a bit more in ice... every day that midnight came and my sister's navy blue eyes were still closed... every day that Reiji Takatori still lived... was a day I hated. A day I lived but my sister hardly did. A day a man who ruined and corrupted lives lived. Every midnight... I died a bit more. 

__

'Only to find life once more in one of my teammates. 

__

'An unexpected hero when I asked for none, wanted none. One I could always rely on, simply because. He never asked anything, never wanted anything... Nothing more than my companionship in any manner I would give it. One who would never betray me... One who loved me, despite it all. Despite my actions, despite my darkness. Despite my feelings on love and my worth of another. 

'One who was able to teach me what love truly was once more, able to accept another for everything that they are. Accepting what they've been, looking to what they may one day be but knowing... and loving... what they are now. Ready to fight everything for their sake, to go against all odds for one chance, for one person, for one single moment... Ready to be theirs, even if they do not appear to want that to be. 

__

'So much time has passed since the rescue, since I was rescued in so many ways. Rescued from the imprisonment of my own darkness and foolish ideas on love. Proving to me just how important I was to him, even though no one knew my true reasons for going somewhat willingly with Schuldich that night. To save them. To spare their innocence from Schuldich's dirtied touch to my already jaded body. 

'To be a hero to them, though they would never know, though they never asked me to be. To give back to them all they have given to me. I never wanted to be hero or a martyr before... I simply wanted them to be safe, thinking the sacrifice of my own safety was nothing compared to them... I never once mentioned, even in all this time, that I was given the choice of Omi or myself. Omi's life or my submission. Omi in Schuldich's bed, or my self. Never told them that I tried to enjoy it just once so he would not pull Ken into his games. But in trying to enjoy it, shamefully submitting despite my own pride, sacrificing my all as they have done time and time again for me... It was Ken's touch I imagined to make it bearable. Ken's golden form over mine. My lover... and my love making love to me as he never yet has. 

__

'Years ago one man changed my life and I took the name of my loved one to commemorate and remember, forever. 

__

'Once more, one man has changed my life and my name is changing. Today is the last day I will be called Ran Fujimiya. 

__

'Come midnight tonight...' 

~ ~ ~ 

Ran blinked up from where he was writing in his journal while sitting on the bed he shared with Ken, only the sound of his pen moving over the thick paper in the room. His deep violet gaze fell on the white tuxedo hanging on a hook on the closet door in a clear garment bag, waiting to be donned in a few hours time, a small boutonniere of gentians and a single full bloom pink rose. The single full bloom rose symbolized 'I still love you', the pink meaning 'perfect happiness' and 'thankfulness', a perfectly chosen flower for this day. 

A soft smile touched on his lips as he tapped his pen on the white pages marked only by his neat black writing. Slowly turning back a few pages he pulled out the pressed and dried ring Ken had fashioned from blades of grass and a wildflower, just holding the delicate circle in his hand for a moment, looking at it and remembering the day he gave it to him. And every single day afterwards. The ring of grass had been replaced with a simple gold engagement ring after the fragile ring had started wilting, only staying together for so long, even on a florist's finger. Reaching over to the drawer of the bedside table, he pulled out a small ring box to look at the gold band with a black onyx inlay and a single .31 carat round diamond in the sparkling metal. Closing the box, he kissed the velvet top of the box and set it back on the table, pulling open his journal once more to continue writing. 

~ ~ ~ 

__

'Come the first tolling of the twelve bells, signaling the dawning of the new year... Two lives will be one, two hearts beating as one. Come the end of the day, I shall die once more as Ran Fujimiya. 

__

'And Ran Fujimiya-Hidaka will be born in his place. 

'I used to dream of love.   
'I used to dream of friendship.   
'I used to dream of a happy ending.   
'Why dream when I have so much more awake?   
'Because there is no reason to fall to slumber and dream when you have everything you could have ever wished for in waking reality.' 

**__**

~ ~ ~

There was something about snow that made everything pure and innocent. The area was blanketed in soft white powder. 

A young man walked through the headstones and statuaries arranged in perfect rows across the cemetery. The snow crunched softly beneath his booted feet, his black leather trench coat billowing about his calves. In his leather encased hands the young man held three arrangements of flowers. A bouquet of Zinnias in assorted varieties, the other of Verbena tulips, and finally a single stem from a purple hyacinth. 

He quickly and easily came up to one grave. The ease of which he found it a testament to the frequency he visited it. The typical date was there on the headstone but it was the name that anyone who knew him as Siberian would question why he was there. 

**__**

Kouichiro Kase.   
Beloved son of Tanama and Keiko   
Dearest friend of Hidaka Ken   
May they continue on in eternity. 

Right next to that grave was his own. 

**__**

Hidaka Kenji.   
Beloved son of Kenji and Alice   
Dearest friend of Kouichiro Kase   
May he find his innocence in eternity. 

Ken dropped before the two graves. At Kase's he left the arrangement of Zinnias. 'In memory of an absent friend', at his own he left the Verbena tulips. 'Will you get your wish'. He reached over slowly and dusted the two graves of fallen snow, cleaning out the etching of their names. Clad in black wool slacks and matching cable knit sweater he simply sat before the two graves. He leaned back with a rueful smile and laughed lightly. "I bet you two didn't think I'd ever make it to today. I bet you two didn't even think I'd live this long." Ken shook his head sadly. "I did it though. Something neither one of you were ever able to take from me. My ability to love. Ahh Kase... I thought I died when I heard you were killed in the explosion that took you from me. You never knew I loved you, and not like a brother... it could have some day been what Ran and I have now, but... obviously it didn't happen. Kenji... you did die that day. I buried you the day they put this empty coffin in the dirt. The innocent boy who loved with all his heart. Loved someone who he never realized hated him. I'm glad you never knew that man Kenji. But you know what... even now I can't hate him. I can't really hate anyone... not even **him**..." 

Ken sighed softly, the light pat of hot tears melting the snow followed. "But you guys... I'm happy now. Happier than I've ever thought I could be, and in a way... I have you guys to thank for it. Had you not been who you were... I would have never met Ran. I wouldn't be marrying him in a few hours. Kenji... Kase... I really do hope you two are happy." Standing he brushed his hands over his back and palmed the last arrangement in his hands. "Do me a favor... score one against Fate will ya. She's the only one who's ever managed to sneak by me." 

He laughed lightly and tipped his head making his way through the gravestones. From his pocket, he pulled a sheet of paper and looked about raising a hand to shield the red glow of the fading sun. Locating the area he wanted, he made his way over to a different part of the cemetery. 

Ken stood silently before a newer grave. This one not even a year old, the headstone fresh as of two months. A shaky hand moved to brush the snow of this stone before he knelt before it. The tombstone read: 

**__**

Kai Mortimer.   
The Master of one man's heart...   
The Master of one boy's hope...   
The Master of another's sanity...   
The Mastermind behind the darkness. 

Here Ken placed a single purple hyacinth wrapped delicately in baby's breath and ribbon. 'Please forgive me'. From his pocket he drew out a pistol. Dry flecks of blood fell onto the pristine snow from the barrel of the weapon. Digging a small hole in the snow, Ken put the gun within it and covered it once more. "As much as I want to hate you for what you did to him... I can't. And that pisses me off, Mastermind. Pisses me off to no end. What you did to him... allowed him to be who he is now. I'm not thanking you... just... I don't know, just know that I don't hate you. I love Ran too much to hate you. I hope you're having fun wherever you ended up, and I hope that when ya come back... you come back as something nice. Maybe I'll even teach you to play soccer." He stood and turned to go then glanced over his shoulder back at the tombstone. He smiled softly. "You were one Hell of an opponent, Schuldich... Rest well." 

Having said goodbye to his demons... Ken was now ready and able to face his new life with Ran as his life mate. Today was a day for new beginnings... he had to say goodbye to the past. The present and the future were all that mattered now. 

**__**

~ ~ ~

**__**

'Wenn man vom Teufel spricht, dann ist er nicht weit   
'Talk of the devil and he is bound to appear   
'Does that extend past death, surpass life as we know it? If we speak of you, will you return... You said you were the devil himself. But I don't think you were, not in the least. You were human. Where is it that you are now Schuldich? I doubt that any of us will ever get to Heaven, so we must enjoy all of the happiness on earth, making it worth the eternal damnation of our souls in Hell. 

**__**

'Do you know what my name means, orchid? My name means guilty. I am guilty of all crimes imaginable and unpunished of just as many.   
'What was it that you were guilty of, Schuldich? What exactly... Being an assassin? That is something we are all guilty of. Everyone in the world is guilty of their own sins. But most repent to have them forgiven... You delighted in them, delighted in your darkness, delighted in your many sins. Reveled in it, upheld it simply because it was yours. Something that could never be taken away, even in death. I hated you. I feared you in a way. Because you were my darkness in the white I supposedly am, you were truth when I preferred the lies of my own life. 

__

'You were not always Schuldich, the Guilty One, the Mastermind of Schwarz. The man with a million names and a million more faces. The man who heard voices of all in the world and only wanted his own heard by one person... and one person alone. Once you were Kai. Once you were innocent. Instead of having your innocence robbed by one man... you had your very self taken by millions of voices. Is it every sin of the world you considered yourself guilty of, unsure of whether they were your thoughts or other's... 

__

'You were my dark counterpart in Schwarz, the man I may have been in some ways had Aya-chan been killed as well... If I had nothing to lose. Nothing to live for but my own revenge against a society that cast me out, that wanted a corrupt politician to lead them instead of good, just people trying to enjoy life in what may have been simple lives but... it was all they know. You never asked for telepathy, and I never asked to be an assassin. You are the fallen angle to my rebelling, the black to my white... 

__

'I still have nightmares of those days, your fire hair and emerald eyes flashing through my mind as it did once in my dreams. So many years ago... For so long I feared you were still out there, somewhere. Ken's love has been able to pierce through the dark fear of what you are but I did realize what I was... 

__

'I didn't want to be you. Even more so than I already was.' 

Silent in his room but no longer alone, Ran stood in front of the mirror. His crimson hair and violet eyes contrasted beautifully against the ivory tuxedo he was carefully putting on, pale hands working over the bow tie at his neck. *Adjust the tie so that one end is slightly longer than the other; crossing the long end over the short...* he muttered softly in his mind, repeating the instructions he'd been told to get the tie to look right. *Bring the long end through the center at the neck...* He urked quietly as he screwed up once more, a light sigh crossing his lips as he pulled the tie off and straight to try again. 

Figures. Ran Fujimiya, ready to take on mindraping telepaths, drug lords, evil politicians... thwarted by a bow tie. 

"Are you sure I need a tie?" he mumbled, thoroughly annoyed with the tie after the tenth unsuccessful try. As he glanced again in the mirror to try again, the light scowl faded from his lips to be replaced by a wistful smile, remembering for just a short moment watching his father get ready for work and have the same trouble with the silk ties he wore as the CEO of his company. Like father, like son... And his mother would always be able to get it perfectly tied and laying flat, the short end on the under side, in one single attempt. 

Giving up on the tie for a bit longer, he picked up the ivory vest to slip over the white dress shirt, running his fingers over the imprinted rose design on the vest, everything of his outfit the perfect unblemished white, much like the new fallen snow blanketing the city. It had started snowing two days before the Christian Christmas day, ironically on Ken's birthday. And had continued snowing almost every day up until now. The night outside was crisp and clear, the endless velvet sky sprinkled with the dots of stars that went on forever. Shedding their light down on the city blanketed in a white gentle peace, lit perfectly by starlight on the fresh snow. 

Picking up the evil tie to try again, he turned to look at his sister sitting on the bed, helping him get ready. It had been close to two years since she had awoke from her coma and she was as vibrant and cheerful as he could have ever remembered. After Ran and Ken saw plans of Youji's... Animal Print Jungle wedding... or Omi's Pokemon themed wedding, they'd turned the planning over to the female Fujimiya, knowing she'd make it something they'd actually **want** to remember. Ran still believed that Youji had tried to force his love on animal print on them just to get out of doing the rest of the work on the wedding. And Omi was just... genki. 

Aya was basically his maid of honor, even though he wasn't technically a bride... it had been decided that if either Ken or Ran was the blushing virgin bride, it was Ran. Hmph. But since the groom was supposed to have the best man and the bride the maid of honor, he guessed it seemed fair. Youji had been appalled to be called the maid of honor once if Ken was to be the bride. Everyone else had been amused. 

"Of course you have to wear a tie! You'd look like a dork without one. Here let me." The young woman moved lithely over to her brother. Her sleek tan colored skirt splitting nicely along her leg showing its sleek womanly curves. Her kidskin high-heeled boots clicking softly on the hardwood floor. The off the shoulder sweater matching in a light cream color hung loosely on her nubile frame yet displayed her feminine curves nicely. The neck which was open enough to allow it to slip down her shoulder was trimmed in soft fur as were the cuffs of the sweater. Her soft brown hair hung in fat curls that cascaded like a milk chocolate waterfall down her back. 

Aya still looked younger than her twenty years of age, but she had aged just very slowly. Whatever it was about her that had forced her to retain her youth falling back into its less active state. The best Kritiker scientists could ascertain was that she was some sort of Bio-PK. Meaning that she could control her body's regenerative abilities as she saw fit. She'd gone to school to train her ability as well as attended college. She was studying medicine deciding to forgo the nursing career and become a neurosurgeon. 

As well as being a med student, Aya was also a Kritiker agent. She'd been assigned to one of the newer groups of Crashers. Arthur, Lancelot, Gwenevere, and Gawain. Aya had of course taken the codename Gwenevere and was in charge of all things medically related and often used her abilities to heal her teammates and innocent bystanders who were inadvertently caught in the crossfire. She worked with the team's Gawain at hacking into medical facilities and such to smoke out their targets. This team of Crashers dealt mostly with medical and biochemical affairs. They also were one of Weiß's direct information givers. Many of the atrocities that her Crasher team had uncovered were sent to Weiß to be dealt with. She also knew of and was friends with some of the other Crashers teams within Kritiker. Aya had already been regaled with tales from Reiichi, Naru, Yuushi and Masato of her brother while he was part of their group. A twist of irony she always manages to smile about. In fact, she was even dating the White Knight himself, the handsome charmer having utterly and completely swept the young woman off her feet and, in the spirit of romance that was roaming about between their circle of friends, was herself engaged to the Crasher and was planning her own wedding in the summer, as evidenced by the giant diamond on her left ring finger. 

With her heels, Aya stood at eye level with Ran having grown considerably since her awakening. Slim delicate, perfectly manicured hands worked effortlessly over the tie. She patted it lightly upon completion. "There. Perfect." She blushed lightly as she saw the brow go up silently. "I've been tying Yuushi's for ages. I often wonder if Queen tied his for him. Ooh... guess what Yuushi told me this morning. Queen and Merlin finally admitted they're dating! Now that's not only Yuushi and me joining those two teams but our secretaries too!" 

She laughed softly and spotted the time on the bedside clock. She cursed suddenly and glanced at her own watch. She pulled a mic down from her ear and flicked it on. "Knight, sweetie. Is Siberian back from wherever the Hell he disappeared to?" 

Soft male laughed echoed over the mic. "Like brother like sister. Relax Gwennie-" 

"Gwenevere." 

"Yeah sure. Relax Gwennie. KEN. Just walked through the door. I'm heading him off at the pass and directing him to his room to change. Do not worry he's not getting up to Ran until you direct his Groomliness up the isle." 

"Thank you Balinese." 

"Aya... Relax. It's just a wedding." 

"It's my **brother's** wedding. Gwenevere out." The young woman sighed and rubbed her forehead tucking the mic back up into her hair and out of sight. She grinned sweetly and innocently up at her brother and pulled out a small box and handed it to Ran. "Here. Maid of Honor is supposed to give the 'bride' a gift." 

Letting the girl fidget with his tie for just a few minutes to get it perfectly tied, Ran gazed down at his sister who was near eye level with him in her heels, hardly the petite little slip of a girl he'd towered over for years. The last two years had been good on his sister, in so many ways. He looked at her fondly, the girl humming the wedding march lightly under her breath unconsciously as she nibbled her lip, her head turned down to eye the bow tie. His violet gaze shone with sudden unshed tears before they were blinked away, staring at the girl who'd gone above and beyond everything he could have imagined for her. 

Med student. Kritiker member. Fiancée. Wedding planner and coordinator for her brother. She had a similar reputation as he did in Kritiker. Utterly infallible and a strong asset to the team. The Fujimiya name in Kritiker was nearly famed, the two almost legends in their own right. He had been pleased to see her become a member of the organization that helped see her to health, for awhile the girl just going to a Kritiker funded school. Kritiker had kept her safe for so long alongside him and now they could continue to do so... only now she could keep herself safe, to some degree. He was still far too overprotective but she was very much her own woman living her own life. Which was what he had always wanted for her.. which was why he became an assassin and nearly stopped living. If Takatori found out they were still alive they could be a liability... therefore he had to die before he came after the two who would know their father had been innocent. 

The fact that she was a non-lethal pleased him even more so. He had come to terms with what he did long ago... but the thought of a woman studying to be doctor killing people for any reason at night was unsettling. There was a higher level of danger for Weiß than for the other groups. Assassins were sent after assassins. Schwarz was sent after Weiß. He never wanted his sister to face a group like Schwarz again. The time she had spent with Schreiend and Schwarz while in her coma was bad enough. 

A soft sigh touched over his lips as she finished adjusting his tie, the male leaning forward to touch his lips along her hairline, not wanting to mess her light make-up. "Like mother like daughter. Kaasan always had to fix tousan's tie for him in the mornings before work." He twined a long finger into her hair to set one of her thick curls to frame her face. Looking at her now and listening to her interact with Youji... it made the past four years completely worth it. All of it. 

Frowning lightly since he wasn't used to lacking a mic set when everyone else (except Ken) had one, Ran reached up to her ear and turned a dial to turn off the audio, stopping their voices from transmitting over the lines but any words from the others she would still be able to hear. This was just... a private moment between the two he didn't want to share with anyone else. A moment he never thought would come. His wedding, his sister giving him away to fully unite with his beloved as he would do in just a matter of months to her marriage to Yuushi. "You look so much like kaasan did at your age, Aya... Think they'd be happy of what we've become? I know you've already outdone yourself with what they expected of you, even without that M.D. after your name yet." His hand moved to smooth her hair back, noting the slight crease in her forehead. "The wedding will go perfectly, Aya. I cannot express how much I appreciate what you've done with this. Two Fujimiyas are involved in this ceremony. We will not let anything go wrong." 

Dropping her a light wink, he sat back down on the edge of the bed, smoothing his hand over his ivory pants to not crease them. His jacket still hung neatly over a chair to be put on later to avoid wrinkling it or collecting lint. "You didn't have to get me anything, you have already done enough..." he blushed lightly, not used to days completely dedicated and centered around him. He didn't much like attention. But even still he slowly started to unwrap the gift, his eyes bright with almost childlike wonder at what Aya would get him for his wedding present. "And I'm **not** a bride..." 

"This should cover the 'something old' part. You did borrow my earring that you wore for so long in my memory. The new is the Rolex Ken gave you last night with today's date engraved on the back, and the blue is the ribbon on your boutonniere." Within the small velvet lined box was a set of gold cufflinks twisted to resemble the kanji for 'Fujimiya' There was a diamond stud within the design center of the symbol. 

The young woman joined her brother on the edge of the bed, her hand resting innocently on his thigh as he opened the box. "You know that box of stuff Mama left for me and for me only in the will. Inside that box was a letter and in it she told me to give them to you on your wedding day. They were the ones Papa wore on his and Grandpapa, and Great-Grandpapa, and his father before him. Papa was supposed to give these to you, but I guess since he's in Heaven now I'll have to do it. You're the fifth generation of Fujimiya to wear them, and in the box is a message Papa left for you. I didn't read it though. I figured it was private between father and son. Go on... tell me what it says." 

With trembling fingers Aya brushed the tears that threatened to fall from her deep blue eyes, the memories of her parents and the promises they made which now they would never be able to fulfill, the sweet voice of her mother and the stern tones of her father echoed softly as she read the note that her mother had left for her. She smiled sadly desperately wishing they were there now in body and not just in spirit, but at least Aya and Ran had each other and now with Yuushi, someday she could have the family she wanted and rebuild the one she'd lost. 

The deep frosted plum gaze stared down at his shirt cuff, his fingers tracing the glittering gold and diamond cufflinks twisted into his surname. Five generations... and it seemed that now he would be the last. A bit difficult to have a son to carry on the family name and family heirlooms and traditions to be passed onto when his soon to be spouse was a male as well. Rubied lashes closed over his eyes as he sighed faintly, taking his hand off of the gold fastenings and he placed it over his sister's. Many times he wondered what his parents would think of him if they could see him now. Ever since the incident with Schuldich... he wondered how many would see him. How he saw himself. 

His fiancé was everything anyone could ever want in a companion. Patient and kind, supportive and accepting of all of his faults and ways. But he was very much... male. Not quite the partner he guessed his parents had always wanted for their first and only son. There was no doubt in his mind of whether he loved Ken or not, just a fear of his own shortcomings. Their parents had wanted everything for them and his parents' approval of him had always meant the world to him... He always had bouts of wondering if they would approve of his lifestyle, but this day... It was just one that he had long wanted to share with his parents and now never could, nor could he ever introduce his beloved to them for approval. 

So long as he was happy, he liked to think they would approve of whatever he was doing. 

Opening his eyes to come out of his own thoughts, Ran draped an arm about Aya's waist to pull her close against his side, letting her lean on his shoulder as he saw the tears in her eyes from thinking about their lost family members, also wishing they could be here for this day. His fingers reached into the small box to unfold the note to read the message from his father. His throat tightened as he saw the neat kanji of his father's penmanship across the page, something he hadn't seen in years. 

__

'I remember when I first held you and looked into your orchid blushed eyes. I knew that though named after a flower, you would never be weak.   
'I remember when the other children played basketball and tired themselves out, you simply studied the science in the game, pointed out ways to better work forces and angles for the game. I knew that you would astound us all with your logic and intelligence.   
'I remember when you wanted the responsibility of a job and your own money I tried to get you a job as a messenger boy in my corporation only to see you get a side job as a waiter. I knew that you would get things done, but always you would get things done your way.   
I remember when you took up kendo in school. I knew you would be wise in your 'strength.   
'I remember when you protected your sister from all harms, watching over her when we could not. I knew that you would always care for her if something happened to me, carrying on the family pride and name as we would.   
'I remember loving you every day as my only son. And I knew that one day you would love someone as I loved your mother, and they would lucky to have someone as you in their life.   
'Know this now as you go into the world, today on your wedding day as you give the family name to the one you love. There has never been a day I was not proud of my son and there never will be because I know what I taught you and I know who you strove to be.   
'You are Fujimiya Ran. You are my son. And that's all I ever asked you to be.' 


	3. Winter's Rose ~ ~ ~ Part Two

"Tousan..." Ran whispered and held the paper as delicately in his hand as one would hold a small child, barely noticing the small droplets of moisture that fell to the paper. Folding it up, he put it back into the box and turned to draw his remaining family member into his arms. His face leaned down into her soft head of hair, careful not to muss her curls, even as he could still hear his father's stern but loving voice whispering the words in his ear. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the quiet gentle tears of utter joy from sliding down his cheeks, touched by his father's words written years ago. 

Remembering she had asked what the private father-son note had written on it, he said in a soft whisper, "He said all I ever needed to know..." 

Aya's arms slid about her brother's waist accepting the tight hold and giving him one of her own. After a moment of silence between the two she pulled back giving him a warm smile and a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad. I know how you worry about what they would have thought about you. They can't possibly be any more proud of you than I am. You're who I strive to emulate when I work. I try to walk parallel to your footsteps, be someone who you can be proud of. You're the model I strive to become. You're my hero Ran. In so many ways." 

She lifted his hand and pulled the cufflinks from them and fastened each one carefully. "You make me proud to be a Fujimiya." 

~ ~ ~

"Quit tugging at it!" 

"Look, if I shove this right here it'll work." 

"No it won't you'll just fuck it up!" 

"Damn it. I know what I'm doing! I've done this hundreds of times." 

"Uh huh." 

"Would you trust me?" 

"Ow... OW! Damnit don't pull it so hard!" 

"You big baby. I barely tugged at." 

"Youji get your hands off my damn tie!" 

"Ken, quit whining and relax I can... Oops." 

Ken glanced down at the mess Youji was making of his tie. In the room with the pair were Omi and Yuushi. Reiichi and Masato and Naru were off seating the guests and making sure things were going smoothly. The buzz of their voices could be heard coming to him from Youji's earpiece. Only Aya would treat this as a mission. She was definitely a Fujimiya. Hearing them over the line Ken had to giggle. 

"There's a L.W.B.H. in Sector 2. Move her, Rook." 

Ken had looked perplexed. "L.W.B.H?" 

Youji had smirked and the three of them had chimed dully. "Lady with Big Hair." 

That had been as he'd walked in and Omi, Yuushi, and Youji had cornered him in his area designated as his room which was in fact Youji's room, and they'd dragged him to scrub him down and get him dressed. Youji was fiddling with the tie declaring it his duty as best man. 

Of course true to Kudou Nature... he'd fucked it up. There was now a nice tear in his tie and Ken was busy fwapping him over the head with it repeatedly trying to kill the blonde with the strip of silk. 

"Ken!! Stop! You can't kill the best man! Especially with a silk tie!" He squawked as he dodged another blow. 

Raising his arm for another strike, Ken let him have it. "Oh yeah!? You can with a strip of dental floss! Dammit you ruined the tie! Yuushi, Omi... please tell me there's a spare around here or one of you two can tie this and hide it from Gwenevere before she ties my nuts in a knot for ruining the wedding because Youji's an idiot!" 

"Ah don't worry about that. She won't tie any part of you up." Dropping the two bickering Weiß members a wink, the golden Knight of Crashers just chuckled. "I think she'll leave that to Ran. And if she hurt any part of you, he may hurt her. You need that for the wedding night." 

"Mooou! You guys!" Omi scrunched up his nose, flopping down on the bed as he tugged the tie from Ken's hand to inspect the damage. "Stop talking about the wedding night and tying things up and such things! ...Leave that to Ran-kun and Ken-kun when they're alone ne?" Giggling softly, Omi eyed the rip in the tie and then shook his head. 

"That bad?" Yuushi said as he lifted up a slim golden eyebrow, looking over at the genki kid. 

"Hai... I knew this was going to happen." 

"How'd you know that." 

"Because!" the bright blue eyed male answered, pulling out of the small bag a thin box. "Youji-kun sometimes screws things up when they're important and Ken-kun is a klutz. And Murphy's Law is eeeeeevil." Holding out the box, Omi dropped Ken a light wink. "Here's a spare I brought. Any comments about me always being prepared and being a Boyscout and I'll... do something you wont like! Ne, let me put it on this time ne? Youji-kun! Don't you dare touch that boutonniere to that lapel or you'll rip the jacket too!" 

~ ~ ~

"Ah, Aya..." Ran said softly, lifting his perfectly cuffed hand to wipe the tears from her eyes carefully, using the same accurate touch that allowed him to never pierce himself on a thorn keeping the tears from ruining her make-up or touching on his shirt sleeve. "You've gone above and beyond anything I ever could do. The pupil surely has surpassed the master in this case." Smiling softly at her, he rose up from the bed and picked up his pristine white jacket, slipping it over his upper torso. "But I suppose there is nothing wrong with being one another's hero. It's... it's almost time for the ceremony to start ne?" 

Aya nodded and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief she pulled from her skirt pocket. "I still need to put on my dress and we'll head out as soon as Ken and the boys that stayed behind as his escort take him over to the building." She smiled warmly. It was a surprise to both Ran and Ken that the wedding was being held atop the very rooftop they met. 

For security reasons guests were arriving at Koneko first then being driven to the location in large limousines. From what she'd heard over the mic most of the guests had already been taken downtown and all that remained were Ken, Youji, Omi and her fiancé. A light smile tugged on her lips as it always did when she remembered her intended. She blushed lightly as her eyes collided with her brother's, catching the knowing smile on his lips. 

Rising from her perch on the bed she moved gracefully to the closet and picked up her garment bag and ushered herself into the bathroom. After a few moments she reappeared in a gold toned form-fitting gown. It flattered her every curve making her look like the twenty-year-old woman she was for once. Her long hair was upswept into an array of curls seeming to tumble and spill from the top of the twist and frame her face and accent her long graceful neck. The gown was sleeveless save for thin spaghetti straps. The bodice dipped with a lip of a satiny material that caught the light. The lip was the only shiny part of the gown. The rest of it in a non-reflective fabric. She wore matching gloves and shoes. Around her neck was a simple gold necklace with a small chess piece pendant dangling from it in the shape of the Knight. A gift from the bearer of the name for her twentieth birthday. Completing the outfit were the earrings her brother had once worn so long ago and atop her head was a small tiara. As it was snowing outside a matching velvet hooded cape would be draped over it while she was outside. It was trimmed and lined in the softest fur imaginable. She looked like a princess from faraway lands. 

Aya twirled for Ran as she exited the bathroom and clasped his hands on hers. "We'll go as soon as I know Ken is out of the house. It'll be just you me and Yuushi in the last limo. You think he'll like the dress. He's yet to see me in it. God I don't know how you can be so calm. My own wedding is six months away and I still get mad butterflies in my tummy!" 

~ ~ ~

"So what the hell am I supposed to do!?" Youji huffed and started digging around in his pockets for a cigarette. "Just sit around on my ass and stay out of the way?" 

Ken held up the box of cigarettes that Youji was looking for. Smirking softly he tucked them back into his jacket, an evil glint in his eyes. "No smoking. You can wait until the reception. I'm not going to have you reeking like a smokestack while I get married!" Watching Youji pout he nodded to Omi thanking him for the spare with a wink and a ruffle to his hair before walking over to Yuushi and smacking the tie box in his hand. "Yes, Youji, that's exactly what you're supposed to do. Stand there and look pretty until the ceremony is over. Then you can hit on Manx at the reception." 

Youji visibly brightened. That was always fun. "Okay you just made my day." For the remainder of the time they spent getting ready, Youji pondered and cycled through his pickup lines looking for his best ones and at the same time ones he had yet to use on Manx. After all they **had** gone out to dinner on more than one occasion. It was obvious the woman had succumb to his charm. Now to get her to stay succumbed. 

As if reading Youji's thoughts, Ken chuckled lightly and glanced up at Yuushi. "You're going to have to deal with this soon. Looking forward to it?" 

~ ~ ~

"You look amazing Aya... Calm? I'm always calm. It's my talent. You can heal all wounds magically, I can be the epitome of calm. It evens out ne?" Smirking softly, he held up his hand to take hers, twirling her once as he had so many times when she would be a ballerina, insisting she neeeeeded him to do her pirouettes. It had been cute when she was five and it was still cute. "A pity we both desired opposite seasons for our weddings or we could have had a double wedding. But then..." he rolled his eyes and then dropped her a wink. "You would have been a prettier bride than I, and we couldn't have that." 

Keeping her gloved hands in his, he sighed softly and stayed standing, swinging their hands lightly between the two of them. He saw that mysterious smirk on her lips. "Aya. Where **is** this miraculous wedding taking place... You have to tell me. Or..." He paused to ponder. He couldn't very well just say 'I won't go'. Idle threat and everyone knew it. And if Ken ever found out Ran threatened **that** for anything, he would face the 'no sex' decree for the honeymoon. And that would be bad because he wanted tonight to be special... 

Grumbling as he gave up finding a good threat, for now, he just tried to work the cute big innocent violet eyes very few ever saw. "Please tell me?" 

~ ~ ~

"Dammit. Aya ties these things better than I do..." Yuushi murmured after watching the interaction between the two with a light smile. Their bickering reminded him way too much of himself with Masato. Or with Naru. Or Naru fighting with Masato. Glancing over his shoulder he had to laugh to himself as he saw Omi sweatdropping and tapping his foot in wait for them to behave. Just like Reiichi... 

"Well why don't we go ask her-" Omi brightened and actually headed towards the door to get the redhead's sister to help. 

"Ommmi! We can't! What are you crazy? Then the groom will see the bride and the bride will see the groom and Aya will **kill** me!" 

"... They're both guys. Groom/groom!" 

"No, Ran's the bride. Anyway it's bad luck."

"How?" 

"Tradition says it is." 

"I don't get it."

"No one does. That's why it's tradition." Shrugging lightly, Yuushi wiggled the tie a tiny bit to straighten it. Scrunching his nose, he undid the tie to do this **one** more time, focusing a bit more on the task. A warm smile was bestowed upon the male as he adjusted any last minutes fix-its on his outfit, making sure all was perfect. "Looking forward to officially starting the rest of my life with the woman I adore? Oh you betcha, tiger. Also looking forward to actually sleeping in the same bed with Aya and for once seeing her fresh out of bed." Yes it was true. Though the two Crashers had lived together for months, they had never fully consummated their relationship or even spent the night together in any form or fashion. They had separate bedrooms - one of which would be turned into a study or... eventual nursery... after their marriage - and every time he saw her in the mornings, she was perfectly showered, her hair done, clothes fully on for the day, a touch of make up... But how he longed to see the woman curled in his arms, lying in their marriage bed with him. Sunlight streaming down on her to have her awaken with the dawning morning like the precious beautiful flower she was to him. 

Grinning, he patted the perfect bow tie. "And you are all tied Mr. Soon-to-be-Married. If you want to back out now's the time to do it. None? Sure? Great! No one will have to kill you." Never even giving him a second to respond, Yuushi pulled down the mic set from his thick blonde strands behind his ear, flipping it on. "Gwenevere, honey, I have the groom all dressed and ready to go. I will contact you again when Bombay and Balinese have Siberian secured in the limousine and on their way to the rendezvous point." He started to flip it up and then paused, pulling it back down. "And doll? No mics for our wedding. Please?" 

~ ~ ~

Aya had flicked down her mic as soon as she heard the deep molasses tones of her fiancé. A voice which sent delicious shivers up and down her spine ever time she heard it unexpectedly. Long lashes fluttered lightly before she regained her composure and blushed demurely before her brother. "All right, Knight, love, Abyssinian and I are still doing our brother sister chit-chat. We should be at the rendezvous point shortly after you arrive. Make sure to get the last of the guests too. And darling? Knowing my brother and Ken they're going to love denying us mics on our wedding and insist on having their own. A little bit of turn about." Winking softly at Ran she blew Yuushi a soft kiss over the mic and tucked it back into her hair and turned off the transmitter. 

She turned her attention back to her brother. "You know me and my thing for romance. If you think about it you'll figure it out. I'll give you a hint though. We're going back to the beginning." 

~ ~ ~

As he, Youji and Omi settled themselves into the limo, Ken waved off Yuushi, giving the blonde a salute before he relaxed. He'd given a hard time to the male for his answer teasing him that he was only in it to bed Aya, but both of them knew that had that been true, Aya, Ran and he would have figured it out and the Chess Crashers would have been looking for a replacement Knight. 

Ken took a deep breath as the limo pulled out from the Koneko and immediately starting fussing with his tie. A sudden smack from Youji stopped him from wrecking it. 

"Stop. Or I'll have to retie it." Youji smirked with a twinkle as Ken immediately stopped fidgeting. "Whatcha so worried about. You two are... perfect for each other." 

Ken had to blink at that. "You're serious. I would have figured you to be the last person to say that considering..." 

"Well I'll admit and say I wasn't too thrilled about it, but... I don't know, Ken. Whatever miracle you worked on him, he finally seems to deserve it." He shrugged lightly and gave the boy a wink. "It's obvious how you two feel about each other and woe be to anyone who tries to come between that and I like my head attached to my neck. And anyway... I only wanted to see you happy, Ken." 

"I am, Youji. Thanks." 

Youji waved his hand as if it was nothing. "Ahh, thanks enough is making me your best man." 

"By that smile on your lips I think I should start worrying about your Best Man speech." 

"Oh you should be Ken. You should be." 

The limo slowed after a few minutes and Ken and the others stepped out. Ken looked up the tall building and smiled. "Is this the..." 

"It sure is Ken." 

"God damn. You guys and Aya are the best." 

"Haaaai it was Aya-chan's idea!" Omi grinned and bumped the limo door shut, fussing with own tie a bit as he remembered that his own girlfriend was already seated and waiting. They had already decided that they were going to dance the night away at the reception. Someone - he blamed Youji, he always blamed Youji - had let it slip that the genki boy could cut quite a rug. And now everyone wanted to see it for themselves. Including Sakura. 

"She'd heard about the place from Ran-kun, all we had to do was give her the location. Easy enough!" Walking towards the building, the boy turned to walk backwards to look at the beaming brunette. It had brought an even broader smile to his lips to hear the conversation between the two. He wasn't as oblivious as he'd been eight months ago. He'd seen Youji continue to pine over Ran six months ago though he tried to hide it, Omi was clued in. Wanting to see the man who had helped him through so much happy, Omi had worked his genki charms on Manx and convinced her to just go on **one** date with Youji. One. Just two hours of her time with him. Surprising, the woman had agreed. More surprising, she'd found herself enjoying the... what had once been called a 'performance evaluation meeting'... date. 

That is one sneaky fluff ball. 

~ ~ ~

Weren't you supposed to be blindfolded during the honeymoon if you were into that, not on the way to the wedding ceremony? Ran sighed softly and crossed his arms but knew if he tried to take off the blindfold Yuushi or Aya would just choke him with his tie. Pests. He bet they were making out in the limo while he couldn't see and glare. He'd tried miffing, pouting, whining, begging... but he could only try so many things before Yuushi came upstairs to get the two since it was safe and the groom had left the premises. 

"This is ridiculous... Give me one more hint?" he whined in monotone, a crimson eyebrow arching up over the blindfold. 

"Oh come on Ran-otouto..." 

"O... tou... to?" 

"What, you are going to be my brother-in-law in a few months and you **are** younger than I am!" Yuushi grinned happily, his hand resting lightly on Aya's leg as they sat across from the redhead in the limo. 

"Don't ever call me that again." 

"Fine. Anyway. I can't believe you're asking for more details... You, the man who could probably figure out a man's identity just by looking at his eyes or something. Of figure out a complex plot from two carefully placed words. Asking for more details? Com'on, Ran..." 

"If we are going back to the beginning, are we going to turn around soon and head back to Koneko?" Ran smirked lightly even as he was getting vastly annoyed with the blindfold, Yuushi and Aya not wanting him to figure it out just by noticing the direction they were taking. "Is the wedding ceremony going to be a reenactment of Ken beating me into unconsciousness as he did when I first joined Weiß? If so... I'm skipping to the honeymoon." 

"*bzzt* Wrong. You're in the right dojo, wrong sword style. Anyway. We're here." 

"Finally..." Sighing softly, Ran reached up to remove his blindfold, only to blink up at the building they had pulled up to. "Oh. Right beginning. Wrong fight." 

Before them was the building where Ran had first met up with Weiß and his katana blade had met with Ken's Bugnuk prongs. The very first night even being pure passion and fire between the males, both knowing something had sparked between them that cold night and not realizing until much alter what it fully was. 

Aya clasped Yuushi's hand twining her fingers with his. She'd left the cloak down as it wasn't snowing but the moment a flake fell she'd be flipping the hood over her curls. She let go of the blonde's hand momentarily to primp her brother lightly, smoothing the lines of his coat, straightening the tie, making sure his hair was perfect. She smiled as she noted the brilliance of his eyes and the nervous happiness sparkling within them. Plucking the ear mic off she ushered off a few last minute orders and handed the device to Yuushi. She ushered the male off with a soft kiss and a swift pat on his backside. Winking at Yuushi she dropped her head on Ran's shoulder. "Ready, Nii?" 

~ ~ ~

Ken stood nervously with Youji at his side, the both of them under an archway of white roses, gardenias, and rare white gentians, all twined within an elaborate wooden lattice. The guests were seated in white leather couches under a tent which was heated by carefully placed and concealed space heaters. The rooftop looked like a fairy tale winter wonderland. Rather than cover all the snow they'd gone with the snowy ambiance. Snow and ice sculptures abound, white flower petals mixed with the snow, small torches in faux ivory sconces and candelabras. The area was lit with small white holiday lights and candles. 

The brunette had been floored when he'd come up the stairs. He'd caught Omi and Youji's knowing grins and had been momentarily blinded by the flash bulbs that had gone off to catch his initial reaction. It had been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. To see the place where he and Ran had first gone head to head against each other transformed into... a wintry paradise. He'd had to be dragged up the aisle as he was just eyeing everything. Especially the fact that they were roughly forty stories up and approaching midnight and the city lights were twinkling amidst the stars and soft lights. 

Aya had certainly outdone herself. 

Youji nudged the brunette. "Nervous?" 

The male nodded and blushed smiling sheepishly as he tugged at his collar once more. He swore his neck was allergic to ties. "A bit, but it's a good kinda nervous. Ya know?" 

The blonde glanced over at Manx then back and Ken and nodded, "Yeah I know." 

"Oooh! You and..." 

"Shut it. Maybe... we'll see." He shrugged casually as he tugged the mic off. "They're here."

A light coy smile was sent the blonde's way as the red haired secretary of Weiß caught his quick glance. Manx brushed back her hair, sculpted gracefully into small ringlets falling over her shoulders. A warm velvet dress of a deep aqua to match her eyes fell around her form as she got comfortable on her couch. Seated at her side was Birman, both secretaries having silk handkerchiefs in their hands. 

Seated near them were Omi and Sakura, the genki fluff eyeing the girl expectantly as if expecting her to start bawling or stop the wedding. Omi and Sakura had been happy together for many months now, but there was always that moment of panic in Omi's mind when she mentioned the redhead's name. 

Yuushi settled down in the seats with the rest of the Crashers, both the Chess- and Camelot-codenamed. Because Ran and Ken basically had all the same friends, the whole groom's side and bride's side idea had been forgone... and there had been occasional amusing bickers on who was the bride and who was the groom. 

~ ~ ~

Ran's own pale hand moved over his white tuxedo to preen it perfectly, not wanting even the tiniest thing out of place after all that Aya put into planning and coordinating this wedding. And it was the beginning of his marriage to Ken Hidaka who deserved only the best. His hand shook a tiny bit in near giddiness and nerves but he quickly willed it to stay still once more, hearing his father's words in his mind once more. They quickly soothed his nerves. Glancing down at his sister leaning against him, he drew her into a tight hug once more in thanks of all she'd done for him. In so many ways. 

"Yes. I'm ready," he said with a soft smile, and they were perhaps the most honestly said words of his life, carrying behind them the weight of everything he was. 

"Good. Or else I'd have to explain to one deadly assassin who can rip my little body to shreds why my brother is standing him up to the altar. Now I like my body in one piece as does Yuushi so let's not do that, ne?" Aya winked cheerily at her brother and looped her arm about his and dragged Yuushi up behind her with a wink.It was quiet and peaceful up in the elevator, Aya simply watching her brother watch the elevator ascend to the last floor where they would take the remaining stairs up to the roof. She dropped sudden smiles to her fiancé with which she was given several breathtaking kisses as her reward. When the elevator doors finally slid open she gave the blonde a hearty shove to head out before them. The pair of them waited at the door waiting for the music to cue up.

~ ~ ~

Ken's hands were drenched with sweat. The air around him felt like a sauna rather than sub zero temperatures. He fidgeted nervously and gave Youji more than his fair share of death glares for every teasing remark. When Youji had claimed to have lost the rings the brunette had nearly decked him right there on the spot until Youji had produced them. He had the strong urge to vomit but Youji refused to let him out of his sight especially when the door opened revealing one blonde Crasher. 

When Yuushi emerged from the door, signaling they were about to begin, Youji had simply clapped his hand on Ken's back and smacked him one upside the head to stop his fidgeting. He blew a kiss to Manx for good measure and silently gave a nod to the pianist. He didn't know how in the Hell Aya had managed to bring a grand piano up on the roof but there it was with a string quartet. To say he was impressed was an understatement of the millennia. He failed to imagine just how Aya could top this winter wonderland but he knew she would. She always did. She was a Fujimiya. 

As the strains of the piano started playing the wedding march and the door opening to the roof swung open to reveal the pure white bliss of his wedding, Ran gulped and looked down at the gold clad girl at his side. "You really outdid yourself this time, Aya... Even for an overachiever, you outdid yourself... Even for an overachieving Fujimiya... You are your mother's daughter," he said softly to his sister as they walked down the aisle, her arm in his crooked arm. They were quite a sight to see walking through the glittering white, the gold of her gown shining like a bright sun threatening to melt the white snow but miraculously not doing so. The man's violet eyes shined like gems set on the pale velvet of his skin, his crimson bangs falling over his face. 

The pair came to a stop after walking up the aisle, Ran already able to hear some of the guests slightly sniffling. He could see from the corner of his eye the aqua-haired Crasher secretary known only as Queen trying to subtly wipe at her eyes. His deep violet gaze looked over his fiancé clad in white, a shy smile touching his lips as he just mouthed 'hi' to Ken silently and waited for the ceremony to fully begin. The sight of Ken clad in the pure white color caused a storm of heat to flood through him despite the chill in the air, remembering all too well wrapped in the white sheets of their bed after slow sweet lovemaking, their bodies damp from their passion and spent, clinging tightly to one another. He blushed softly and was glad he could blame it on the cold, willing to stop himself from thinking about the honeymoon before the ceremony even started and they were still very much in front of people. 

God how he loved Ken in white though... 

This is why it was a bad thing he hadn't been able to see Ken all day. Always the mere sight of him sent shivers up his spine and he'd been denied seeing the one who made everything in his world right all day. 

Ken pressed a soft kiss to Aya's cheek before she relinquished Ran to him. With their hands clasped together he gave a beaming smile to the redhead then stepped closer to him, his aqua gemmed eyes never leaving those of Ran's the entire ceremony. 

The ceremony given by an ordained Kritiker agent went off without a hitch. By the time the pair's soul felt vows were given, words of deep love, fate, forgiveness, understanding, heroics, nobility, and honor were uttered along with the journey each one of them took to reach the place where they now stood. Both of them ready to tackle the world not just as two separate men but as one heart, one soul, one mind, joined eternally by love and devotion. 

Tears of love and joy streamed down Ken's cheeks as he gazed at Ran the two of them having completed their vows. It was unlikely there was a dry eye in the entire gathering. Even Youji had shed a tear or two at the obvious love between them. He was glad Ken had found what he'd so longed for and deserved and was even happier Ran had smartened up. No ill will was felt toward the redhead, it was clear he was as in love with Ken as Ken was with him. It was safe to say Ken was in good hands. Besides his hands were now occupied with his own redhead.


	4. Winter's Rose ~ ~ ~ Part Three

Aya stood near her brother but at some point during the exchange of vows, she'd pulled Yuushi up to stand with her needing him with her. Ran and Ken's words to each other just stirring a need to have her own soulmate with her. Her head pressed softly against the taller man's chest arms curled around his waist. She was so happy and everything was utterly perfect. Ran had gone through so much in the last few years. True she never did find out what happened while he was in captivity but, from the looks and whispers she felt it best to not press for details, but seeing her brother now... she knew that whatever demons still lay within his soul, Ken would gladly slay them all. That was all she wanted for her brother, was for him to be loved the way she knew he deserved to be, and she knew he'd found it. 

Strong arms wrapped about Aya's slim form as the golden Knight held her close, Yuushi wanting desperately to kiss his fiancée but he was not about to try to take attention from the two grooms on the day that had been so long in the planning. He sniffled lightly and tried to stop crying but the pure bliss on the pair's faces was absolutely amazing and made him so happy to know that two people who'd gone through so much loss in their lives, enduring a Hell on earth, had finally reached their own personal Heaven which god have pity on the person who tried to interrupt it. Wrapping his arms tightly about Aya's shoulders he pressed a soft kiss the top of her head, knowing that if they were half this blissful on their own wedding day he would be able to live and die a very happy man. He already would be able to, just having had Aya in his life. 

His own tears of utter content welled in his eyes, wetting his dark rubied lashes as he stared down at Ken's face, holding his love's hand in his. Moments ago he'd slipped the gold, diamond, and onyx ring onto the man's finger, his own now wedding band encircling his pale finger next to the simple gold engagement band. As the ordained Kritiker member proclaimed them life partners, the tears fully fell from Ran's gemmed eyes. All shields of indifference gone from his eyes to just let Ken see the complete splendor of his violet gaze still brimmed with tears of happiness. 

As the minister said his final words, Ran just stared down at the man's face, utterly enraptured by the tranquility and love captured on his visage, the sweetness of their relationship brightening his youthful features. Glimpses of memory and flashbacks went through his mind, pictures of every step of their relationship leading up to this point. It had been such a long journey and well worth it, every single step, good and bad, happy and hurtful. Every single part of his past had led him to this day. 

A slow sigh escaped his lips as he kept his left hand in Ken's right, his other fingers sliding along his cheek into his hair to cradle his head. Their lips met for the first time as fully unified spouses, any previous uncertainties and fears of their relationship gone as they felt the perfect circular bands signifying their love on their hands as they held one another. The kiss was sweet and long but chaste enough to not lead to anything else while in front of all of their friends and people they considered family. The pure emotion in the soft meeting of lips was easily seen, the way the two held fast to one another as if they were the only ones in the world just brought forth more tears from the gathering of people on the rooftop. 

At the sound of applauding... which had actually been going on for many minutes now, they'd been too caught up in the touch of their lips and bodies to realize it... Ran and Ken pulled from the warm kiss, their arms still wrapped about one another before they slipped to just hold one another's hands. Ken was graced with a bright true smile from the redhead, the corners of his lips turning up and rosen lips showing pure ivory teeth in his smile. It was a full on smile. Expect Ken to swoon. 

And swoon he did, only he fell forward clasping the male in his arms as he burrowed his head against his newly wedded spouse's chest. He glanced up at him sea green eyes swimming in pools of blue falling on the blinding smile. He sighed and started dragging him back up the aisle amidst the applause. 

Aya giggled as she watched the pair run off and was suddenly inundated with falling petals and suddenly softly falling snow. She looked around as the cities lights died down and the revelry down in the street continued. She glanced over her shoulder at the bank tower and looked at the time. 12:01am. January 1. "That kiss was perfectly timed." She glanced over at her fiancé and brushed a few flecks of snow from his hair. "Happy New Year, Yuushi." Standing on her tiptoes she pressed her lips to the male's and sighed happily in the warmth of his arms. 

As he watched the pair run off down to the double doors, Youji grinned. A hand swooped down to yank the redheaded secretary into his arms. Without warning a possessive kiss swooped down to claim hers. After a breathless moment, his green eyes sparkled as he looked into her own. "Happy New Year, Hanae... I mean Manx." He winked teasingly and kissed her softly once more. 

Smiling softly up at the lanky blonde, the long time secretary who brought Weiß their missions rubbed her hand along his arm laced about her waist. Manx batted a hand lightly at his but met her deep aqua eyes to his emerald, returning the gentle New Year's kiss. She'd always wanted someone to start the New Year with, to kiss at midnight... 

"You know the rules, Youji. Only the real name while we're alone." Giving him a soft charming giggle she clasped his hand, her other lacing up into his thick honey colored hair to draw his head down to hers. Full glossed lips brushed over his ear in a soft whisper, "Be a good boy and you can call me Hanae all you like later tonight, Youji." Blinking away a few snowflakes that fell onto her dark lashes, she snuggled into his arms, murmuring 'cold' under her breath. A faint blush touched over her cheeks from the cold or also the thought of being alone with the charming male. They really hadn't much, both still trying to figure if this was a good idea being 'business partners'. This was their first real public appearance together and it was something that so far Manx was liking very much. "Akemashite omedeto gozaimasu, Youji..." she said and started to lean in for another kiss, wanting another touch of those warm lily soft lips against the cold chill of winter. For all her complaining and mild bicker with the man over the years over his big mouth or his smoking, she sure didn't seem to mind it now. 

"Fishing off the company pier..." Birman whispered in her soft tones as she passed by the two. 

"Shh shh!" Manx sent a light glare the woman's way and stayed in Youji's arms, her fingers combing through his hair to flick away snowflakes. "Hush or I tell about your long ago crush on-" 

"Shh shhh!" Birman answered back and moved away to go talk to Reiichi before a full out secretary war was ensued. 

"Hm hm." Manx smirked victoriously and looked back to the wire assassin. "Manx: one. Birman: zero. Now. Where was I..." 

Moving his hands to bring the hood up over his fiancée's head to cover her soft curls, Yuushi stared down at the young woman's sweet innocent face. She'd always somehow be the epitome of youth and beauty to him, no matter how old she got. "It went perfectly love. Happy New Year, Aya. The ceremony was beautiful." Smiling at the woman he knew he was to marry this year, Yuushi dipped his head to fully capture Aya's lips between his. 

~ ~ ~

It seemed to be a night for blossoming love and romance set under the bright star filled sky with the virgin snow falling to cover the city once more. Pulled along with Ken down the aisle under a shower of white rose and gentian petals and delicate snowflakes, Ran laughed softly and led them to the elevator to go down to the lower floor for the reception. Though a part of him just longed to be alone with him and soon, this was a single night that he wanted to share with all those that had made it possible. And that meant pushing away all selfish thoughts of hoarding his beautiful husband away to the honeymoon as quickly as possible. 

Hardly meant though that he couldn't enjoy the snippets of full alone time that were given to him... 

The two assassins who for the moment could forget what they truly were in life were wrapped in one another's arms kissing in the elevator taking them down. For a wonderful shining moment it didn't matter what the next mission would bring, or if he would face Schwarz again in the near future, Ran thought only of his beloved spouse returning his soft kisses as he pressed him against the elevator wall. A soft moan escaped the redhead's lips as felt the compartment slow down but he didn't release his close hold on Ken's waist, holding the male close against him. He was delicate in his hold and kisses, not wanting to wrinkle either of the white suits or start something both knew it could be hours until they could fully continue it in their own marriage bed. 

Pulling away, large pale hands cupped over Ken's cheeks and Ran's lips fell to his forehead to kiss away a few melting snowflakes which had landed on his brow. A warm affectionate smile touched his lips as he saw the silken petals in the man's hair, imagining he had a few but he could pick them out later. "How I love you, Ken..." he said in his usual quiet tones, tracing the gentle lines of the former soccer player's face. 

Ken let himself be held, not that he really felt like separating. His smile was as bright as Ran had probably ever seen it, all the love and affection and joy present and glowing in his sea green gaze. "I love you too, Hidaka-san." He giggled softly and flung himself into his spouse's arms for another kiss. He didn't need to be a precog to know that the next few hours were going to be filled with stolen passionate kisses which barely veiled the intense love and desire between the two. Ken could already hear the teasing banter of the upcoming honeymoon. He was already blushing from all the supposed comments he had running in his mind and from the earlier chill of the outdoors and just his overall happiness. 

Sighing happily Ken nuzzled himself deeply into Ran's arms and let the joy of the moment wash over him. Nothing could spoil this for him, not the past, nor whatever inevitably loomed on the future, he felt that good at the moment. Everything was about Ran and their wedding and spending their lives together. "They're going to be prying the elevator doors soon. We should go see what Aya made of the reception." 

A bright smile spread over Ran's lips as Ken called him by his new last name, the full reality of the fact that he was now actually married to his love hitting him. Ran Fujimiya-Hidaka and Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya. "Fujimiya-san..." he whispered into his ear, the pair murmuring their married full names to one another between brushed kisses turning hotter and deeper with each passing second, the pair keeping the open mouthed kisses controlled. As the redhead felt his control starting to slip he just curled his arms about the male fitting him against his form, resting his chin atop Ken's head. His spouse's tucked up under his chin and nuzzling against his neck. 

Idly stroking his hands down the male's back, he tipped his head to press soft butterfly kisses over his sweetly blushing face enjoying the taste of his soft skin under his lips. He was utterly content to stare down at the male, utterly unable to keep his hands off of him even in the slightest way. His fingers touched adoringly over his nose and lips, amazed at his childish attractiveness. Despite all they'd been through and the years they'd been assassins, somehow Ken had never lost that touch of innocence in him that shone like a deep calm ocean in his eyes. He knew it was something that had made him fall completely in love with the younger man, his own lost innocence that only seemed to not be so lost in Ken's presence. "They'll come get us when they're ready for the reception to begin... I imagine the doors are locked so we couldn't get a sneak peek..." 

Right on cue the elevator doors slid open and Aya was standing there, the cloak removed, with Yuushi flanking her side. She waved her arm to the side giggling softly at the besotted looks on both of the men. She glanced up at Yuushi and smiled. "I hope I look as happy as they do when you finally make an honest woman of me." She winked lightly then turned her attention back to the newlyweds. 

Ken blushed and dragged Ran out with him excited to see the reception and do the obligatory schmoozing so as they could get to the honeymoon sooner. 

Double doors stood open as Ken walked in with Ran. His jaw fell to the floor. It looked like a glass palace. The snowy theme was carried indoors. Tissue thin coils of white paper littered the floor nearly ankle deep simulating fallen snow. The tables were covered in white glitter satin and covered lightly with more of the papery snow. Glass tables held the food and a glass like surface was centered in the middle beneath a gauzy tent, the dance floor. It was simulated to look like a frozen lake. It was a shallow pool about two inches deep with a heavy clear plexiglass layer on top. Beneath the surface pools of silvered gel and glitter slid along the surface of the water beneath the glass surface. The typical wedding fare food was laid out on glass tables. The cake lay as the centerpiece to the food next to it a white leather Bugunk and an ivory hilted katana lay ready for when the cake was going to be cut. 

The crowning touch to the whole atmosphere were the walls. They were painted black and along the walls and ceiling were small white Christmas lights recreating the various constellations that one would find outside on the roof. Covering the walls was a very thin fabric giving it a cloud like feel. The room was lit by hundreds of artificial candles and gardenia, rose, and jasmine scented incense burned inconspicuously. Aya had recreated the natural landscape of the roof and had brought it indoors. 

Ken was stunned at the appearance and all their friends inundating them once more with flower petals and applauding. He blushed more as everyone started ringing small silver bells in unison. He turned to his new spouse and as custom and tradition demanded he stood up and pressed a soft yet passionate kiss to his spouse. 

His own blush touched his cheeks as he turned his own body closer to Ken's, meeting the soft kiss as the soft sound of the twinkling sound of the bells ringing softly like the angel's chimes. Pulling away as they both started to instinctively deepen the kiss, he smiled softly at his new husband and reached to curl their fingers together. His cheeks were still touched with the dusty rose shade as he looked out at all of their wedding guests clapping for their pair; he so did not like being the center of attention and flocked over but this was... a nice type of attention. Glancing over at Aya to give her a warm look of appreciation, he let a few people lead the pair over to one of the long tables set out with chairs for pictures. 

Settling down in the chair after pulling Ken's out for him, he ran his fingertips idly over the rim of a champagne glass set in front of him, just listening to the light ringing sound. Eyeing the crystalline glass he blinked, a bit surprised to see the two glasses set in front of himself and Ken had frosted images of a Bugnuk crossed with a katana. Aya... went all out for this. Sighing softly and amazed that she could handle planning two weddings, Crasher business, school, her own powers training, **and** be in a deep steady relationship, Ran glanced over to his sister sitting close by his side. 

He already knew the 'itinerary' of the reception. Best man speech from Youji would be made and the big toast, any other speeches anyone else wanted to give, eating, then the cake would be cut and yet another traditional toasts, dancing, socializing... 

Letting the soft smile touch over his mouth once more, Ran curled his fingers about Ken's hand and lifted it to press against his lips fondly, his violet eyes still taking in the white perfection of the room so artfully made to resemble a snowfield under a deep winter sky. 

The reception went along smoothly. With Youji's most embarrassing toast which regaled to the guests nearly every embarrassing tale of their ascension into wedded bliss being told to their friends. Nights when Youji just **knew** as he stumbled up the stairs after a long night and hearing Ken scream in climax at the top of his lungs, that Ran was doing right by Ken. After all it wasn't every day two people could make each other scream bloody murder in the heat of the moment. He then told of how he knew when the pair were bound together forever. It had been in the following hours after Ken's initial proposal and Ran had carried a besotted look over his features the entire ride home, looking at Ken in awe and wonder seeming to thank the gods for placing Ken on the earth and for allowing Ran to meet him and be blessed with his love. Ending with the honor to be the first to toast to the happy couple and that he wished them both the best in the future knowing that it wouldn't be easy but it would be bearable so long as they had each other. 

Other speeches followed, Manx, and Birman telling of how they'd known from first seeing the two together that it was something special between them, something rare and unique. They felt honored to be witnesses to such and obviously happy union. Yuushi spoke of Ran's time with the Crashers and he was much relieved that the other Fujimiya wasn't nearly as frigid and was in fact quite warm and cuddly, which got him a light smack on the arm and a blushing fiancée who shushed him up and rose to her speech. Thanking Ran for all he'd done for her in the past years, for taking on the role of both father and mother for her, for being a brother any one would kill for. She moved on to thank Ken for bringing her brother back to her. She welcomed him to their family and she thanked him for welcoming her into his. She told of sweet encounters she'd witnessed between the pair comparing them to her childhood with her brother. 

By the time Aya's speech was done, it was impossible to find a dry eye in the room. 

The dancing commenced shortly thereafter with Ran and Ken leading the first dance, Aya dancing with each partner before swinging into the arms of her fiancé. Youji siding into step easily with Manx leaning in every once in a while to whisper lewd and playful suggestions into her ear. The overall romantic atmosphere was tangible, all radiating and becoming infected by the obvious love of the two in the middle of the floor oblivious to everyone but them and the music. 

Her laughter soft and subdued, Manx batted a hand at Youji's arm but settled closer into his arms, curling his fingers up into his soft honey hair to keep him near her. Smiling softly, she closed her eyes and laid her head down on his shoulder, enjoying the warm brush of his breath over the sensitive skin of her ear and his smooth tones, the voice of a seducing angel, whispering to her. Dancing near the two were Yuushi and Aya, the golden blonde tossing glances every so often to the married couple before completely focusing on his own Fujimiya. Holding the young woman close in his arms, Yuushi felt the tiny butterflies stir in his stomach realizing the next wedding he went to would be his own. As always though the closeness and warmth of his fiancée in his arms soothed away any of the nervous jitters and he soon lost himself in the music and her closeness. The final member of Weiß was also dancing with his girlfriend, and Omi was very ecstatic to see that though Sakura had watched the redhead while he danced with his new husband, her attention was now fully on him. 

The first song drifted off as the next one began, more people flocking near the couple to dance with them. Ran and Ken rotated off, dancing with their guests on every other song and returning to one another's arms soon enough. Though it was mostly their adult friends that approached them to dance and congratulate them, a young girl with dark blue hair approached to dance with Ran, led along by Birman. She was blind. 

After sending Yamada Miyu to dance with Ran, the young girl standing on the man's feet as they danced and smiling adoringly at him though she'd never once seen his face, Birman let herself be pulled into Ken's arms to dance. The secretary smiled softly as she heard the girl address the leader of Weiß as 'Ran-niichan' and looked to meet Ken's bright aqua gaze. "Be careful, Ken-kun, I think that little girl adores your Ran almost as much as you do." Dropping him a light wink, Birman glanced over at Ran and the child he was dancing with. "Did Ran-kun ever tell you about that girl?" 

Ken glanced back at the small girl then turned his attention back to Birman. "No he didn't. There's something specific about her? I thought she was an old friend of the family when Ran mentioned to put her on the guest list." Now he was curious. If Birman knew something was up with the girl and was somehow connected to Ran, he wanted to know. He wasn't jealous or anything, okay maybe a little. This girl obviously was important to Ran to have her come to the wedding. He shook his head at the secretary and smiled. "I'll ask him about it later." 

Suddenly a small bell started chiming. Ken looked to see Aya swinging a small golden bell in her hand standing next to the cake and two weapons. Yuushi's arm about the woman's slender waist her free hand locked in his. When she had everyone's attention, Aya called out, "Now would the two newlyweds place come here and cut the cake. I'm starving!" 

Laughing, Ken shook his head and pulled away from Birman bowing lightly as he sought out his spouse. Offering his arm to the redhead he brushed a warm kiss to his cheek before bringing them to the table. 

Aya beamed. "Okay you two... time to shi-ne the cake." She giggled happily and twirled out of the way glomping herself to Yuushi's side, motioning the photographer to capture the moment. 

"Haha, you are so funny," Ran biidahed the dark haired girl lightly as he took one of Ken's hands in his, picking up the miniature ivory hilted katana. He never really thought a katana could be cute but... it was. He smiled lightly as he held the small weapon in his hand, squeezing Ken's hand in his other as they moved to stand behind the two cakes, the bride's and the groom's. Great. Looks like he'd be admitting to being 'the bride' in front of everyone when he sliced the large white icing caked. "I have not done that in a long time and I refuse to hold this little thing," he said, holding up the mini-katana to have mock terror screams from those assembled, "over my head and shout ... that." 

"Oh come on, Ran-kun!" Omi grinned, standing up close to watch the two do the traditional champagne sip and cake cutting. "The icing! It needs to be shi-ne'd!" Giggling softly, he cuddled his girlfriend at his side, Omi and Sakura bickering lightly over what was better, the white or the chocolate cake. 

Murmuring that he was unamused and it was against the rules to tease him on his wedding day, he glanced over to Ken and felt the male put his hand over his, standing behind him and slightly to the side. The polished and sharp blade easily slid through the thick icing while everyone clapped and camera bulbs flashed as he leaned back against Ken's broad chest, for once not minding all the attention though he did find it funny that only as a wedding would people get so enthused for a simple cutting of cake. Pushing that sarcastic and cynical thought aside, he leaned his head back and turned to meet his lips to Ken's, every single camera in the place catching that moment with their mouths together and the katana still in the cake. 

Ken's Bugnuk wasn't a miniature but a regular sized one and one which he wore to help cut the cake. He helped his spouse pull the slice and laughed softly as held it up to Ran's lips. He really, really, really, wanted to mush it in his face but he knew his love would retaliate in all kinds of other ways. He also knew how sensitive the male was to ridicule and jeers and wanted to spare him that even if it was for the best of intentions. He'd not so long ago promised to cherish and protect this man for eternity and he planned to show him that every chance he got. Even when expectation and tradition stated it was perfectly fine to mash the cake in Ran's face, he wouldn't. He respected the man too much. 

Lifting up a slice of the cake on his own weapon-cake cutter, Ran dropped his new spouse a light wink as he closed his lips over the offered cake. As he ate the sweet iced cake, he noted that mischievous shine in Ken's bright aqua eyes and then it faded to just show the love and respect the brunette had for him. Giving him a soft sweet smile, his lips parted to mouth 'smush away'. 

It pleased him to no end that Ran had given him permission but he still wouldn't do it. It was a mild form of humiliation and degradation. Not really but it could be seen that way, especially to someone who'd been through what Ran had gone though. Ken winked softly at his spouse and lightly shook his head enough for Ran to notice and lifted a fork and speared the soft cake offering the mouthwatering confection to the redhead. He wanted today to be perfect, besides, knowing how he was, Ken knew that had he done so, Ran would have been removing wedding cake from his sinuses for a week. Not something he wanted to subject his spouse to. Yet, as he stood there with the fork, at the last minute he compromised mentally with himself and swirled a dollop of icing on his fingers and smeared it over Ran's lips laughing softly before kissing away the soft foamy sweetness. 

Deep violet ice eyes which had a warmth in them that Ran had years ago never thought he would regain blinked in mild confusion as he found himself not wearing a cake-mask but he shrugged it off for now. He could always ask Ken about it later on when they were alone. Often times whenever they went into gatherings or any type of outing (the few times that Ran would go out into a crowded public) when they returned home they would discuss it from every single aspect. Whenever Ken told of some gathering they had gone to - whether it was a dinner party for Weiß and Crashers the secretaries threw or a night out at the movies - Ran always felt as if he had been at a completely different location altogether. Ran was observant in cold precise details, but Ken noticed the vibrant things of life, things that made a person who they were and retold each aspect of every minute of his evening with his own bright vitality. He was sure their wedding reception would be no different. 

His tongue flicked out to lick at the male's fingers, cleaning them a bit of the icing on them before he raised his own hand to lace into his hair. Soft lips smeared with icing touched on Ken's, his lips parting to rub his tongue along his mate's lips, inviting him to taste the sweetness of his mouth with the confection of their wedding cake on his lips. Their mouths rubbed over one another, keeping for the most part their tongues to themselves before they could get out of control and they drew away after a moment, the pale icing brushed over the former soccer player's lips now as well. Ran's pale fingers reached over to pick up the champagne bottle chilling in ice by the cake, pouring the pale yellow beverage into the two glasses. He handed one to his husband and kept his own for himself, the two doing the traditional linking of arms and drinking from one another's glasses while every camera in the place went off again. 

With giddy excited energy, Ken pulled the Bugnuk off and placed the small katana back down on the table and dragged Ran off laughing cheerily as he spun the redhead out into the dance floor, dragging him through the motions of yet another waltz this one peppered with hot steamy kisses and well hidden and placed gropes, generally enjoying the day for what it was. Perfection. 

Soft muffled squeaks passed over Ran's lips as he felt his love's hands move over him, brushing and squeezing faintly while Ken's lips fell on his. After the waltz ended a slower song came on and he stayed on the dance floor with the younger assassin, utterly content wrapped in his hold and his arms about Ken's own form. Dipping his head low to Ken's ear, the two danced close against one another, off in their own world and swaying to the music. "Best stop that before we start the honeymoon here..." he said softly, a light blush touching his cheeks and he pulled his thoughts back to the present moment before his mind went off into happy blissful land. "Speaking of which when we were dancing, Birman mentioned she and Manx wanted to give us our wedding present privately before we leave for the rest of the evening..." 

Hours went by like this. The two of them lost in a euphoric haze of love and joy. Dancing, chatting, munching on cake, drinking champagne. The reception traditions went off without a hitch. Since there had been no bouquet, Ran had tossed his boutonniere into the mix of single men and women followed by Ken's. It had more than a bit of a surprise to see that both Manx and Youji had caught the small flowers. They'd since disappeared from the reception hand in hand giggling softly with conspiratorial giggles. Ken had teased to Ran in his ear about how Youji was going to introduce Manx to Seven and fog windows up. Ran had blushed and pulled the younger male into a tight kiss eliciting a soft squeak from the brunette. Yuushi and Aya were off in their own little world dancing gracefully, their movements and obvious devotion to one another reminiscent of a faerie tale princess and her prince charming. The two of them were currently talking intimately in a corner most likely making plans for their own future. Omi and Sakura talking amiably the girl firmly entwined in the boy's lap looking at him as if he were the only person in the world. (Much to Ken's hidden relief.) 

Now the intimate throng of people were gathered around the happy couple ushering them with yet another endless spray of flower petals into the waiting limousine waiting to take them to places unknown to them and known to Aya. Well and to Ran too but he didn't know they were going where they were going. Which was in fact the familiar winter home of the Fujimiyas which Aya had had renovated and repaired to make it a modern day mini-estate complete with all the amenities. Designed to be the marital home of the two and their home away from home from the pressures of Weiß and Kritiker. Aya truly had thought of everything. 

As the limousine pulled away from the building, Ran blushed faintly and even released a tiny giggle to see that the windows of Youji's Super Seven parked outside were indeed fogged up a bit, but the two were leaning against the side of it, staring up at the stars of the winter sky. As the white limo passed by the couple, the redheaded secretary turned her head to look at the limo and mouthed 'wet bar' with a wink before settling back into the lanky blonde's arms. Mysterious secretary... 

"They look good together..." Ran mused more to himself than anything else even as he tried to understand the woman's mouthed words. Finally figuring it out, he nuzzled Ken close against him and reached over to the wet bar in the limousine's cabin, finding a thin long envelope with their married names written in neat calligraphy across the front. Glancing at Ken in mild confusion, he carefully opened the envelope to reveal a series of official looking documents with signatures scrawled in the right places. As Ran looked at all the papers, his eyes widened as what they were slowly registered and his confirmation came in the form of a small handwritten note. 

'_Dearest Ran and Ken,   
'I have watched you two grow over the years from... well... I imagine I already said most of this in my speech at the reception but I shall repeat myself for once. Ken... I watched you as a young boy almost a child, angry and lost in the world, looking for a place. Searching for a way to trust again, searching for answers we unfortunately could not give you. We could only give you a way to find those answers on your own, and you did... no matter how hurtful they may have been you strove for that truth and that justice. Ran... the member of Weiß I have known the longest except perhaps Omi. From your first days in Kritiker to your days in Weiß I watched over you almost as a mother would a child. Like Ken you were hurt and lost, but you told yourself that you knew the way to achieve your sought out answers. I slowly watched you hide your true self from the world to protect it.   
'And I watched the two of you find the answers you needed in one another, in whatever form they came. I knew of your relationship almost every step of the way and never thought to interfere. How did I know? Don't you know, I know everything. I just know you. And I hoped and prayed that one day you both could find some unity and tranquillity in one another.   
'You two are both my favorites. But don't tell that to Omi and Youji.   
'This day has been a long time coming, boys, and one of the happiest days I've ever been witness to. Watching you find your answers in Weiß and finally one another.   
'But everything must come to an end... There are possibly more answers you seek that Weiß cannot answer, that you have to find on your own. Together. This is my and Birman's gift to you today on your wedding day, for all your loyal work. Enclosed in this envelope are your release papers from Weiß and Kritiker, already signed with the necessary signatures. All are needed are your own signatures and the date you wish to be released.   
'Please do keep in touch after you choose to leave. If you don't, I'll be forced to find you and shoot you. _

'Manx' 

Ran stared in shock at the neatly written note, mainly at the last comment. "I... hope she's kidding..." 

__

'PS - Don't know if I'm kidding or not, do you? Happy wedding day, Ran Fujimiya-Hidaka and Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya.'


	5. Winter's Rose ~ ~ ~ Part Four

Ken couldn't help but smile as he read the note while snuggling his new spouse in his arms. "That is..." Words just suddenly escaped the young brunette's mind. Here before them was everything the pair had ever wanted. A dream come true. Freedom, independence, a chance for a normal death free life. Ken's eyes misted slightly from the touching words of the two secretaries feeling not only the respect they had for the pair, but over the years the love they'd developed for them as well. As happy as he was to read the words, and the thought of being free from the yolk of an assassin's life, he sighed sadly despite of it. Gingerly he pulled the paper from Ran's hands and folded it up, placing it in the breast pocket of Ran's jacket. "As much as I would love to... our job isn't finished. My job isn't finished." With a tender hand, Ken tipped the redhead's gaze to his own. "I hope you understand. I'm not ready for this. I love you more than... than..." he chuckled softly, "... soccer, but I can't leave yet, and I don't know when or if I can ever tell you when I can. Weiß is more than just a job, it's part of who I am and-" 

Moving his hand up, Ran simply placed a single finger on Ken's lips to cease his babble before covering them softly with his lips, his tongue dancing lightly along his before pulling away. Leaving his hand touching his face, he slid it to touch his palm to his soft cheek, just cradling his face gently as he looked at him. "I understand, Ken. I am in no rush to leave Weiß... our friends. There are still things for us to do and things we cannot leave unfinished. They will understand that." Pulling him close to kiss gently and just enjoy one another's closeness, the redhead continued stroking the soft lines of his spouse's face, "We have all the time in the world." Lounging back on the bench in the cabin of the limousine he pulled Ken to settle in front of him, just holding him against him as they stared out the window at the delicately falling snow in the dark night. 

As the limousine made its way further towards the cabin deep in the woods near the base of Mt. Fuji, Ran perked up a bit, easily recognizing the scenery he had traveled by a thousand times when younger. "Oh she really outdid herself now... Again." 

The younger male turned in the redhead's embrace perking up with him at the foreign landscape. "What is it? What did she do this time? Where are we?" Ken scrambled off Ran's lap momentarily to peer out the window, boyish delight etched on his face in the dawning light of the day filtering into the tinted limo windows. A becoming blush on Ken's cheeks from increasing heat of their building passion. The sweet giddiness of the moment ever apparent in his aqua eyes as he turned to look at his spouse a look of wonder on the younger man's face. 

Smiling softly and just watching his love's childlike enthusiasm for a moment, Ran slid across the seat. "I am not used to coming from this angle but just watch that ridge..." Directing Ken's eyes, the redhead sighed softly and stared out the window. The sun's early rays were slowly kissing the world was it rose over the snow blanketed forests surrounding the towering mountain in the distance, the entire world around them covered in perfect innocent white bathed in gold with snowflakes steadily but gently falling to cover more of it. The city was far behind them, leaving only the brilliance of the natural world Ken so delighted in. It was utterly perfect. But the best was yet to come. As the limousine made a turn slowly on the roads a large winter cabin rose above the treeline, first the sharply slanted roof and stone chimneys of the ... well to be honest, not-so-mini-estate. The conifer trees around had snow hanging on their branches as well as the white blankets on the rooftop, making it look like something from a winter fairytale book. As they drew closer, there were even perfect little icicles hanging from the roof overhangs. "It's... bigger... than I remember. I thought when you returned to a place you frequented as a child it was supposed to be... smaller in your eyes." Shaking his head in utter disbelief, the male released a soft chuckle. "Oh what did Aya do **now**..." 

Ken smiled at Ran's soft laugh. The sound though more frequent now than in past years, was always a sound that sent a thrill of joy through Ken. Especially when it was just the two of them. Glancing at his spouse, he returned to his lap cuddling, loosing himself in the warmth of his lilac gaze. A gaze which mirrored the current color of the dawning sky. His eyes always reminding the younger male of this moment of the day and new beginnings. And this was indeed a day for new beginnings. The first day of a new year, a new home, a new life. The delight in Ran's eyes was enchanting and made him fall even more in love with the redhead. With a sigh of surrender, Ken succumbed to the sweet touch of Ran's lips dropping his head to capture the male's lips almost as if he couldn't help it. After a moment or two of his kiss, a breathless Ken pressed his forehead to the other male's. "What is it? What did she do? What is this place?" 

Holding the man close to him as the limo continued inching carefully up the final part of the snow-covered mountain pass, Ran dropped a few more kisses on those warm lips before speaking once more. As he did, his eyes glanced out the window every so often at the winter cabin as they drew ever closer. "This is a winter home my family used to own. We would spend more Christmas holidays here, away from the city and just with one another. It was one way kaasan could get tousan away from his phone and pager so he couldn't ever be called into work on holidays which were the main times we could get away from everything but one another." 

Still keeping the brunette... god it still amazed him, his spouse... curled against him, he leaned forward to look out the window. When his breath fogged the window he reached up to rub the moisture from the limo window, the dawning light giving a touch of innocence to his face, making the once hard and bitter assassin look like a child waiting to go play in the snow. "It's bigger now though... the base size is the same but the second story wasn't always there. I actually haven't been here in awhile... Aya had been busy with her own Crasher group, medical school, planning the weddings... and it didn't seem right to come without family." Glancing over to meet Ken's bright gaze, baby blue in the early morning light, he smiled softly and covered his hand with his. "I'm glad you are finally here to see it as well, Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya." 

Ken squealed and threw his arms around Ran's shoulders and kissed him fiercely, pressing his body tight against the other male's. He didn't even notice that the limo had stopped or that their bags had been carried away while they kissed deeply. It took the polite yet annoying tapping on the window to pull Ken away from Ran long enough to realize his surroundings. Leaping from his husband's lap, Ken moved to the door and climbed out standing in front of the limo as he just looked up at the huge sprawling cabin. "Wow. This is huge." He turned his head to look back at Ran. "Wanna give me the grand tour or are you just gonna drag me off to bed and demand your husbandly rights?" A light wink was given to the redhead enough cheer and promises of erotic delight in the simple gesture to raise a rocket. And he hoped it did. 

The redhead shivered faintly at seeing that sweet aqua eye drop into a wink, feeling a wave of warmth move through him even with the lightly falling snow around them. He took Ken's hand in his and brought it up to his lips, just wanting some part of that beautiful male touching him at all times even in the simplest gesture. "I suppose we could have the grand tour..." Blushing faintly at the thought that ran through his head, the newly married man leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "When we go through the house and 'christen' each room..." A soft kiss was placed on his earlobe before he drew away, light snowflakes falling and melting on his hair to glisten the scarlet strands in the early sunlight. A violet eye dropped into a wink as he held his hand in his and moved to the door, the limo driver already set their bags just inside the doorway. 

"Well in that case." Ken hopped up and flung himself into the cradle of Ran's arms clasping him firmly about his neck while he tipped his own toward the delicate ear nipping at the golden hoop there teasing the soft flesh with his tongue. "Your home... you show me around. Let's see how long you last..." He murmured softly into his ear whispering erotic tidbits while nuzzling and licking the well known erogenous zones there, fingers curling into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. 

A trembled moved through him as he felt soft lips and tongue move over the soft skin of his ear but never once did Ran's hold threaten to drop the male to the snow frosted porch they had moved to. His arms slipped about the brunette as he whispered sweet nothings and erotic imagery of their honeymoon that had been dancing in his mind all day, the two walking easily over the threshold of the winter home of the Fujimiyas. "Let me see..." he said, bumping the door shut with his firm backside as he walked through the house, looking it over with soft lilac eyes. It had been a place of relaxation and tender moments with those he cared for most in the world.... that would never change. Now he got to share it with his newest family member. 

"To your left is the jacket closet, down that hall is the kitchen. This we're moving through is the sitting room," he said, giving the man the grand tour in quick tones as he headed through the house to the new stairwell, leading up. "Out through those doors is what looks to be a newly installed hot tub. Now upstairs...." Shifting him in his arms slightly to better accommodate him as they ascended the steps, he continued up. "It would appear that Aya had the upstairs built to look like my old home. This is the living room, that room we just passed was my old room, this one right here is Aya's room and down this hallway..." He continued on bumping a door open to enter the largest bedroom and Ken soon found himself tossed gracefully on the bed. "Is the master bedroom and honeymoon suite." A wickedly handsome and seductive smile traced his lips as he stood at the foot of the bed for a moment staring at his love, the smile growing to pull his rosebud lips up to expose sparkling ivory teeth. The smile was everything Ken may have ever hoped it to be. Utterly devastating. After just staring at Ken sprawled on the bed for a few moments, he pounced onto the bed to sprawl out beside him. His fingers reached out to cup the man's face before his lips moved to claim his in a sweet embrace. "End of tour." 

There was a puddle of Ken goo, which was once the form of Ken Hidaka on the bed. Not really just that Ken had utterly melted under the devastating allure of the full smile given to him. It was rare indeed to see the sweet dimples on Ran's face and the thin lines of his eyes widening in joy and innocence. It was truly a sight to behold and something Ken cherished above all things in the world. Even the more common half smiles were sweet in their own way having been denied them for over two years. Yet behind that full wattage smile was a deep erotic heat which burned to his core and inflamed the passionate embers which had been smoldering all day. Feeling suddenly encumbered by their clothing Ken lifted his hands to divest his spouse of his smashing tuxedo. "Impressive tour, love." He winked playfully before lifting his head to capture those delicately pale lips. "I do so appreciate your rush to show me the master suite, though." 

Slender hands moved over the brunette's broad chest as they kissed softly, even with their rising passion at finally being alone with one another there was a sweetness to their movements that spoke of timeless love. No rush to see one another unclothed though they dearly loved the sight of one another's bodies, now fully belonging to one another. The redhead left his eyes open as he kissed his spouse to meet his aqua gaze, having pulled him close against him while he was nearly swooning. A soft smile played on his lips between kisses, his mouth moving down to trace the chiseled lines of Ken's jaw as their hands worked over one another, easily removing and dropping to the floor the jackets vests and shirts of the purest ivory, leaving the golden and magnolia skin pressed close. "I've been waiting to be alone with you all night since I first saw you on that altar waiting for me, beloved... We can do a more complete tour later, after we each claim our husbandly rights." Dropping a soft kiss to the male's nose, Ran slipped his arm about his waist to pull him fully against him, trembling against his warmth as their chests pressed and skin rubbed together. 

A low purr buzzed in the back of Ken's throat as he rolled them over, his own back pressing into the mattress. His hands roamed over the slender and lithely muscled plains of Ran's back. The silky smoothness of his skin always fascinating under his roughened palms. He just loved touching the male, loved the heat of his body pressing him to the mattress, or whatever surface they found themselves making love on. Ken's head tilted as he deepened the kiss, lips moving ravenously over Ran's, his tongue probing deep into the naturally sweet confines of his mouth. 

As much as they'd made love in the months they'd become lovers, tonight felt different. With every touch between the two not only seemed to bring forth moans of delight and passion, but there was a deeper feeling of intimacy. A new trust was there. Fear was gone. The marriage having finally been performed small fears that had been niggling at the back of Ken's mind about Ran suddenly changing his mind simply vanished. For the first time in their love making, Ken felt completely free to express his adoration of the male, and express it in any way Ran would allow him to. 

Low sighs of content came over Ran's lips as he pressed his mouth against his husband's in sweet kisses, the same feelings of tranquility and trust flowing over him. The same sense of fear gone with their wedding vows still echoing in his mind. The fear that Ken would realize that Schuldich had been right about him, or the fear that one day his bliss with Ken would end because he would realize he deserved so much better than a man who'd once only desired the brunette's body whether he fully wanted to give it or not, a man who now every day tried to make it up to him even though he'd been long ago forgiven for any crimes against one Ken Hidaka. They were now fully committed to one another and Ran knew how his love was about lies and betrayal, how he was about promises and commitment. They were fully belonging to one another... there was just one last boundary to cross, one last demon of the past to release from its confines in the back of Ran's mind so it would no longer plague him and make him fear. 

"Ken..." he whispered softly, pulling his lips away from his to let his face hover above his to have their eyes meet, the soft gems of turquoise and amethyst. He let his body press down a bit more on Ken but didn't yet settle between his legs as he did before coupling, still staying above him with one hand pressed into the mattress above his shoulder. Just letting the man's hands skim over his skin adoringly, touching the faint scars there on his skin from his days with Schuldich, knowing what had brought them but never once did Ken make Ran feel as dirty as Schuldich had when he touched his skin, inflicting those marks. A soft blush touched over his cheeks as he rubbed their bodies lightly together, letting his hand rest on the curve of Ken's hip, his fingers rubbing over the fabric of his pants as they now hung low on him, both their flies undone and arousals brushing as they came free of their confines. "I want to ask you something..." A soft kiss was placed to the tip of the man's nose, soft lilac eyes staring down at Ken in pure loving trust. 

A curious light gleamed in Ken's eyes as he looked up, tilting his head sweetly. They fluttered briefly as another wave of passion flowed over him centering around their pressed groins and blooming like springtime over his skin, sending it aglow with a light sheen of sweat. He shifted beneath the male settling him familiarly between his legs, ready to receive him when the waiting and teasing got to be too much and they both needed that final release. His hands roving his back slipping just beneath the waistband of his undergarment just brushing the tops of his buttocks. He'd never once ventured lower and out of habit he still didn't, out of love and respect he had for Ran and his ordeal. He'd never once touched that area since that night when he'd bathed him and treated his wounds. Never once had he asked to be anything other than the receiver in their lovemaking. Ken had never felt the need or want to bring it up, just assuming Ran would forever be uncomfortable being uke. And he was fine with it. Ran was a kind and gentle seme, and utterly loving and tender such a change from their first couplings before the incident, and he was looking forward to it now when Ran would take him not as his lover, but as his spouse. 

Hence now why Ken was looking at him curiously. Ran had never made and requests before their lovemaking other than passionate pleas to edge him to orgasm. Never before. A bronzed hand rose to cup the porcelain softness of his cheek as he smiled. "What is it? You know I'll do anything for you." 

A tremble moved over Ran's form at the tight touch to his backside, his eyes staying open to stare at his spouse as he arched closer against him, their bodies pressing tighter. As his love shifted to settle Ran between his legs, the redhead lightly shook his head and slipped his arm about the man's waist. Lifting him from the bed he rolled a bit to change positions, having the brunette now atop him. Moving his hands once more, he laced them about Ken's neck to draw him down close for a sweet tender kiss, expressing all the devotion and trust he had in the male in that soft embrace of their mouths. 

Nimble elegant fingers trailed over the broad back and over his sides, Ran's eyes never closing as he felt Ken's weight press him into the mattress. He knew that would only bring about the old nightmares and fears in his mind, images that he knew could only be dispelled by Ken claiming with his love what Schuldich tried to ruin, something that should be so beautiful and intimate. Once that final barrier was gone, that one final fear gone, nothing could ever stand between them, nothing would ever be held back. 

Pushing away the tiny nervous shivers that moved through his pale form, Ran shifted his legs apart and wrapped one up to rub his heel along the back of Ken's calf, an almost innocent look of desire in his deep winter sky eyes. "Make love to me, Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya." 

Ken was stunned. He blinked a few moment groaning softly at the feel of Ran tugging his hips closer, bared arousals rubbing suddenly caught between each other and the cloth of their pants. He licked his lips as his eyes fluttered closed for a moment, trying to regain control of the flurry of emotions that surfaced at the single comment. He turned his gaze slowly back to Ran and nodded, a warm smile playing over his lips. "Nothing would make me happier, Ran. You have no idea how long I've wanted to... But I... never knew how to ask. Before the.. you know.. I wouldn't have dreamed of it. Afraid you'd laugh at me. After well... I just wasn't sure." As he spoke he removed Ran's pants and tossed them aside, taking a moment as he always did to admire and seemingly worship Ran's body. Feather-light kisses starting from his ankles danced up along his body stopping at his hip before kissing a trail down to his groin, a light kiss placed on the swollen head of Ran's arousal. Ken rolled off momentarily and stood at the edge of the bed, pulling off the remains of his attire. He walked over to a drawer and rummaged about, knowing Aya wouldn't have missed little necessities within the drawers. Finding what he wanted he palmed the small bottle of lotion in his hand and walked back to his spouse putting it in his hand as he kneeled between his legs. "I've never... done this before, Ran, I want to be perfect for you." He smiled as he pulled the redhead to sit up settling him on his lap. "Can you... help?" His eyes glanced down at his arousal and the lotion in Ran's hands taking it in his as he squirted a small pool in his own hands and rubbed them together, slickened fingers moving over his hips and around his backside teasing the entrance lightly. His eyes though, never once left Ran's face as he prepared him with a loving touch. 

"You will be perfect, just like you've been perfect and patient through this entire ordeal. Everything you've ever done for me is perfect, nothing will ever change that. So long as I can feel your love behind your actions, you'll make me the happiest man in the world no matter what. I love you, I fall more in love with you every day." Low moans escaped Ran's lips as he felt those full warm lips trail up his body, his spine tightening at the soft kiss to his erection. Schuldich had never once attempted to pleasure him, and for that he was so glad, that was something that was Ken's and Ken's alone. Settling in the man's lap he moved his legs to wrap about the male's slender waist, his own eyes never leaving Ken's and not seeming to desire to. His fingers rubbed the lotion in his palm to coat the long digits, wanting to warm it before he moved his hand to curl about his thick golden arousal. Using the same gentle strokes that Ken did on the tender cleft, he moved his hand over the bared hardness, his body arching close to the teasing fingers. "Mm, just like that, darling... just like that..." Gasping again he ran his thumb over the moist tip, spreading the droplets already on his spouse's arousal down over the shaft along with the sweet musk scented oil. "You don't know... how happy it makes me to be your first Ken. I wish it could have been you... but it won't matter. You'll be the first to ever make love to me, koi, that's all that matters." 

For a few moments more he continued the soft gentle strokes to his backside, slipping a couple fingers into the tight heat as he tipped his head forward and kissed him softly. A sigh of Ran's name on his lips before they met. Ken felt his body straining from Ran's touch. The feel of those silky fingers curling about him bringing him pleasure just as he sought to give Ran his. 

Opening his eyes he looked deep into Ran's his hands moving to his hips lifting him, tilting his hips up. An arm wrapped tightly about the slender waist of his spouse, his other hand moving to his own groin to lift the hands off him, bringing them to his lips, kissing each finger sweetly, before palming his cheek. "I love you, Ran Fujimiya-Hidaka." Smiling softly he pressed his forehead against his husband's and slid into the awaiting warmth of his body. Ken bit down hard on his lips, the new sensation of being within the man he'd loved for what felt like the entirety of his life was new, and wonderful, and better than anything he'd ever felt before. It paled in comparison to his most joyous events in his life. Everything else fell away as he slid deeper, the years of pain and loneliness coupled with regret, the rage, the anger. Everything that had ever stood in the way of this moment fell away at last. Ken felt something deep within his soul break. The final wall that kept him from Ran fully crumbling in pile of dust and emotional rubble. This final union signifying a whole new life for them, a life committed to one person and one person only. Yes he was still Weiß, but now... he and Ran were no longer separate beings, for the first time in their relationship he felt truly with him, and part of him. This was what he'd been seeking this utterly divine completion of his soul. 

Soft spoken 'aishiteru's fell from Ran's lips as he felt the thick arousal penetrate him, just wanting to let Ken be aware of just what he meant to him, and attempting to remind himself of who he was with. Even with the lubrication the feeling of Ken pushing into him sent a wave of fiery pain through him but he stayed staring into the jeweled depths of his lover now husband, letting the calm ocean blues soothe away the pain until all he felt was the blissful pleasure of their lovemaking, of finally having his beloved on the giving end of this timeless act. They stayed still for a few moments to let the redhead adjust to his spouse being buried in him, and as they stayed there simply locked together, he left his forehead on Ken's, breathing out his name and professions of love, his warm breath brushing across Ken's own lips between soft wet kisses. Lifting his arms up he laced one about the other male's shoulder and let his other hand rest on the broad planes of his chest, rubbing over the smooth muscle and thrilling in the feeling of his escalating heartbeat under his hand. Using his body as a brace, he lifted himself up slowly before pushing down, starting the easy rhythm of their lovemaking. As he moved up and down on his love's length, he groaned softly and tipped his head back, the act sending pleasure through him he never would have truly imagined possible from his cruel introduction to being uke by the Schwarz telepath. 

His hand moved along the golden skin, rubbing the man's shoulders and arms before curling his fingers into the soft brunette strands at the nape of his neck. "Now you know... the pleasure you always gave... to me... oh Ken, my Ken..." he whispered out in hoarse tones, bringing his head back up to stare into teal eyes. For a moment he remembered doing this in a far less personal position with Schuldich, when the telepath had told him to attempt to enjoy it and he had, imagining it was the golden arousal now deep inside him that had been pushing and pulsing inside him. "You feel... so... good, Ken... Perfect... just as I knew you'd be.." Smiling softly he brought his lips to Ken's, moving the feather-soft petals of flesh over his spouse's mouth. Everything he could have ever imagined paled in comparison to this, the actual act, the heat of his beloved's body on his. "Mm, my Kenken... yours, yours, no one else's..." Each word was punctuated with a soft kiss to his lips, his arm tightening around him and his hand pressing flat over his chest as if claiming the brunette's heart and giving his own over completely. 

The minutes dragged on the rest of the world seeming to fade away, only aware of each other and the perfect setting of the dimly lit room, and the winter landscape beyond the window. Minutes which ticked by slowly as Ken moved easily and naturally within his spouse's body, taking and receiving pleasure as he'd always been lucky enough to receive and give to Ran when their positions had been reversed. 

Throughout their hours together Ken had moved them to lay out with Ken driving slowly into the redhead lying prone on his back. The weight of his legs around his waist pushing him deeper. Ken had pulled out briefly to bath loving kisses over Ran's body focusing on the damp gleaming tip of his arousal and the slickened entrance of his backside. Pushing his tongue in and out slowly easing any pain he had caused. The both of them moving slowly taking time in reaching climax. After bringing him once more to the brink Ken rolled onto his back and pulled the male on top of him, impaling him once more, driving deeply into him adding a slight twist on his strokes for heightened pleasure. 

As they neared their climaxes hours later, both bodies soaked with sweat, pooling sweetly in every crevice of their bodies, Ken's mouth found Ran's arousal ready for release still pushing deeply within him. Ken suckled him adoringly worshiping the flesh in his mouth while he delivered as much pleasure using both his mouth and body pulsing deep against Ran's core. He wanted his beloved to collapse and quiver with pleasure as he'd done to him so many times since consummating their relationship back at the spa so many months ago. He wanted Ran's release to be perfect. 

Rocking slowly and easily atop Ken's form, Ran's soft moans filled the air, turning more to pants of breath and low whines in the back of his throat as his body approached its final breaking point in its pleasure. A soft smile played on his lips in between his lips parting to draw in air and cooing in pleasure, as he gazed down in utter adoration to his brunette spouse suckling him to full climax even while their bodies remained locked together. The former soccer player always had been flexible... His pale trembling fingers were laced tightly into Ken's hair, cradling his head tight against him as he thrust lightly into his tight mouth and rocked back and forth, feeling more and more ripples of pleasure travel up his spine as his body approached climax. Alabaster skin was flushed a pale pink like a china rose as every nerve in his body tingled, the pleasure he'd been blessed with over the past few hours unsurpassed and never once met. 

Just as he'd done to the younger man months ago at the spa, overloading his body with pleasure and release after blissful release, Ken had done the same today. Playing his love's body like a perfectly tuned instrument, strumming every bit of possible pleasure known to man into him, bringing him towards climax time and time again but prolonging that final release, wanting Ran to take as much pleasure as he possibly could. The redhead cooed and moaned in exquisite pleasure the entire time as Ken pleased him with every part of him, gasping out for air as he felt the sweet wet tongue push into him, something he'd never imagined would be so wonderfully good. Tears of nothing but pleasure had wet the pillow as he'd lay stomach down on the bed, his body arching and shivering as he mewed and purred like a pampered kitten. After not too long all thoughts of Schuldich and the three days of utter Hell he spent in a filthy bed with him vanished, just as Ran had hoped they would, as he explored this final territory of love with Ken. Every motion was backed by the tender love and emotion between the two, the similar acts completely different and incomparable simply because of the reasoning behind it. All Ran could hear was his beloved's honeyed voice crying his name softly and his own deep voice joined with it, letting the gentle and loving act wash away any walls separating them, rinse the residue of any fears of intimacy still remaining in Ran from his days eight months ago. All that remained was the enjoyment of this act, made even more perfect with the years and years that he'd loved this man and wanted to be with him, just like this. Holding nothing back and giving themselves to the other fully. 

Arching his body forward he pressed himself further down onto Ken's length and curled his arms tighter about his head, letting his fingers stroke over the soft hairs on the nape of his neck. Soft kisses were placed atop Ken's head between moans, his entire body trembling in orgasm as his arousal pulsed between soft lips. Thick trails of creamy liquid escaped the tip of his arousal into the waiting mouth, the redhead continuing to rock as he felt every droplet suckled and licked up, his body so racked with pleasure the orgasm kept washing over him, letting him feel the culmination of every kiss and soft caress over the past few hours once more. Never once did he pause in his easy rocking atop the man's golden form, thrilling in the feel of him buried inside him, every vein on that organ he bathed in worship nearly every time he saw it pulsing against him to send more trembles and shivers through him. 

Ken's release swiftly followed as he saw to his spouse's, savoring every succulent drop of passion from his softening length. It was with a sudden and deep groan, bringing Ran's lips to his, that his own erection twitched and spasmed inside his beloved, pouring the physical evidence of his love and adoration for the male above him. 

After a few minutes of simply kissing, holding, and idle stroking while still buried deep with in the male, Ken lifted the slender male off his flaccid organ with a soft sound of wet slippery skin against skin and curled Ran into his embrace simply inhaling the natural scent of his husband and the heady and distinct aroma of their love making. He watched in silent fascination as the early morning light streamed in from the window caressing the opalescent skin of the redhead with its soothing light, bathing him in quiet divinity, highlighting the sheer perfection of the man he'd fallen so desperately in love with so long ago. He passed a hand over Ran's alabaster cheek brushing the sweat soaked cranberry strands of hair from his aquiline features and tipped his head up to meet his lips for the sweetest of post-coital kisses. A smile chased the kiss, along with the familiar sparkle of his aquamarine eyes. "I love you, Ran." 

Curling his arms about the man, Ran let one hand stay resting on his chest, idly trailing his fingers through the cooling layer of sweat covering the golden skin which glowed with the brilliance of the rising sun as the early sunlight still spilled in through the window near the bed. Nuzzling his head against the man's shoulder and into his neck, he met each soft kiss with his own love and adoration of the younger assassin present in the soft embraces of lips and tongue. His own soft lilac gaze which mirrored the earlier sunrise stared deep into his mate's eyes, the soft marina depths showing the oceans of tender emotion that Ken held for him. "And I love you, Ken." 

Melting at the breathtakingly beautiful smile that was all Ken Hidaka-Fujimiya, he curled up tighter against his form, nuzzling his face into the curve of his neck to lick at the sweat on his skin with a soft smile. The sweat from their passion and the heat between the two that all could feel like a tangible force... the taste from their lovemaking. Nothing else could ever be as sweet. Save Ken's lips which Ran touched his to once more before trailing to lick the sheen of swat from his jawline. "That was so perfect, beloved... as I knew it would be." Tightening his arms about him, he drew his lips from his face and laid his head on his shoulder, content to take in the man's natural aroma hanging in the air and lay against his warmth. "Thank you so much..." Sighing softly in complete ease and comfort, he didn't even know himself just how much the thank you was for. Where Ken had to simply forgive to say goodbye to his demons of the past, Ran's demons and fears had to be chased away with the power of their love, the only thing that had ever been able to assure the redhead that everything would indeed be all right after his ordeal. 

They remained in silence curled under a heavy fleece blanket for a few moments falling into a light easy half slumber, more induced from their lovemaking than actually tiredness from having been up the entire night. They cuddled each other happily delighting in the feel of each other, loosing themselves in the bubble of wedded bliss they were firmly circumscribed in. In response to Ran's thank you Ken merely smiled and kissed him, shifting them so he lay against Ran, curling up happily in his side. A bit more comfortable of a position considering their differences in height. 

Stirring lightly Ken rolled his head and rested his chin lightly on Ran's chest and smiled. "Hey Hidaka." He smiled cheerily simply gazing up at him emotions plainly visible in his perpetually youthful visage. "Have you ever thought about having kids?" He kissed his chest lightly, idly brushing a nipple. "I don't mean now. Like in the future. Adopt or something. You're really great with them. I watched you with that girl. What was her name? I didn't really know you knew any kids. I thought I was the only kid magnet." 

Moon pale eyelids fluttered open over lavender eyes blurry from sleep as Ken came awake from the their light slumber, his chiseled features soft from the after glow of their lovemaking and the sleep still over him. Smiling back softly at the male's exuberance and his true new last name, Ran lifted a pale hand to stroke through the dark strands falling over Ken's eyes idly, just enjoying brushing his fingers through the dark silk of his hair. "I never really thought about it... never imagined I would be in any type of situation where I would be able to raise them." The smile stayed tracing his lips as he leaned forward to kiss the man's smooth forehead. "You'd be such a wonderful father and spoil any child near you rotten... any child would be so lucky to be parented by you." 

Leaning forward he nuzzled his cheek against the soft golden planes of his face, pressing a soft kiss to the man's cheek before lounging back again on the pillows. "I don't know many children... just a few from the hospital. The girl was Yamada Miyu. She was a patient at MagicBus at the time we had that human chess mission. She had a brother, Yamada Jun, who was... one of the losing 'contestants' a few matches before they sent me to play." 

Now Ken had even more reason to hate that mission. He'd never really thought of how many innocent boys had left behind families. The sweet charming blind girl touched something in him at the wedding and now he understood why. Like Ran, like himself... and like the others of Weiß. She'd had her life dramatically altered at the hands of Takatori and SZ. She was another one of their ilk, and it angered him that one so young had had to go through that. He idly wondered how many more of them like her there were. 

Dropping a kiss to Ran's head he smiled softly. "I didn't think you had it in you, then. For a long time I thought all you cared about was Aya. I'm glad to know I was wrong. You always continue to amaze me, Ran. Always. What is she up to now? You still keep in contact with her?"

"I know... It was easier to be the heartless prick in appearance at all times so it wouldn't surprise anyone if I ever had to be so on missions... Also no one wants to be close to the cruel frigid one, so no one could hurt me..." Tilting his head up, he brushed a kiss over Ken's sweet lips, nuzzling his mouth against his before settling back once more. "I've kept in contact with her over the years. After the mission I arranged for her hospital bills to be paid and to be sent to one of the best orphanages, which she could also attend a noteworthy school for the blind nearby." Closing his eyes, he allowed thoughts of the past to flood over him, thoughts of the reception, all while cuddled closer to the warming presence of his spouse, very much reminded of his blissful present even with thoughts of the past going through his mind. 

Tracing his fingers over the man's chest, touching every line of his rippled muscle, Ran let his fingers wander up to brush over those soft pink and full lips he adored seeing stretch into a charming smile, just for him. "Ken... at the reception, why didn't you follow tradition and do the cake mushing even though I said you could? I wouldn't have minded... really." 

He couldn't help but blush. A soft sheepish smile curved along his lips making him look younger. He could almost predict the effect his next words would cause. With a light groan he pulled Ran from his side to rest fully on top of him, shifting and bending his legs to fit the male comfortably between them. Fingers stroked idly over his arms as he looked up at Ran's cherished face before he began. "Well. I know you wouldn't have minded. But I would have. You've been through so much humiliation and degradation, I didn't want to be the cause of any more. Even if it was so small a thing and perfectly within my rights to do so. I know it's not so big a deal to mush cake in your face, but... you would have been embarrassed. I know it's an okay kind, but... well. I don't want to cause you any embarrassment on purpose in front of all those people. In front of Aya, Yuushi, Omi and Youji is one thing, they're family, but everyone else? Nope. I know how you hate being teased and I know some people other than Omi, Youji, Aya, or Yuushi would have jumped at the chance, and I didn't want them to. Does that make any sense?" 

Smiling softly, pale fingers moved to cup the man's face between his palms, leaning down to kiss him gently and deeply even as Ran shifted his hips to slowly push into his spouse's body, the younger male able to guess the reaction to his word's perfectly. He let one hand move from his cheek to trail down the muscular body, wrapping about Ken's waist to hold him close as he started the relaxed process of making love to him to display his appreciation for him, to express what couldn't be put into adequate words. Keeping his face close to him, his lower body started to slowly move against him, in and out, low sighs of pleasure falling from Ran's lips. "You don't even know how perfect you are, Ken... You've had the utmost consideration for me in every way, even for the smallest things..." 

The hours ticked by in which they made love once more, moving effortlessly against each other. Sometimes speaking, sometimes just listening to their breathless moans. When they spoke they made goofy off the wall plans for the future as if their lives as assassins weren't an issue. They were silly dreams borne of the joy and happiness they felt in each other's arms. Sweet words and touches rained down on the two from the other, each touch, kiss and caress sweeter than the last, building to a crescendo of nothing but the purest of sentiments and words. 

As they crested once more together over the walls of ecstasy, they collapsed into each other amidst a tangle of limbs and shared breath. It was well into the afternoon before they drifted off to sleep still intimately locked within each other, unable to discern where one ended and the other began. Finally the circle had been completed, not just as the symbol of the bands they wore on their fingers but in everything. Every ounce of themselves belonged to the other for eternity. In the room at that moment was Heaven on Earth. Where everything aligned to perfection and nothing could penetrate it. 

It was early evening when Ken finally stirred from his slumber. A lazy boyish smile playing on his lips as he glanced at the beaming visage of his spouse. He curled happily against the taller form and dropped a leisurely kiss upon his chest, before meeting his gaze once more. "Hi." 

Smiling softly at him, Ran lifted his wedding banded hand from where it rested on the broad bare shoulder, letting it run through the thick tousled strands of chestnut. His eyes lazily watched the pale moonlight falling through the window glinting on the ring as his pale fingers disappeared into the dark strands. He'd been awake for nearly an hour, just watching the other male sleep contently like a child against his side, his lower lip puffed out and his fist held close to his mouth. Seemed his darling one had once been a sleeping thumb sucker as a child. As the two has slept their bodies had unlocked from the intimate coupling to just rest near one another, the younger male using the redhead's chest as a pillow. As he'd watched him in slumber many thoughts had gone through Ran's head, many of how far they had come, remembering one night in particular years ago when he'd just watched the brunette sleep, almost jealous of a pillow he clutched against him as Ken now held to his spouse. 

"Konbanwa," he finally answered after just staring in comfortable silence at the other man, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his forehead before glancing out the window. Eyeing how far the moon had risen, he turned his gaze back to see the starlight twinkling in Ken's aqua eyes. "Mm, can you believe twenty-four hours ago we were both getting ready for our wedding? I think about now Aya was tapping her foot as she does when impatient and nervous, wondering if she was going to have hunt someone down if I was stood up." Running his hands from man's hair, he trailed a finger down the fine bridge of his nose. "Wherever did you go before getting ready? Aya was getting worried. I wasn't. I knew you'd show up." 

"Um..." The younger male pushed himself to a seated position and grabbed the pillow, hugging it gently to him in a child-like move for protection. He looked back over his shoulder at Ran a look of worry and fright in his clear eyes. "I went to the cemetery..." He turned away and looked at the pillow, specifically his fingers which were picking away nervously at a seam in pillowcase. "To see Schuldich." There was a twinge of guilt in his voice, which wavered a bit boyish fright that threatened to give way to tears. 

The redhead's insides went cold for a moment at the mention of Schuldich, making him instinctively draw closer to Ken's warmth even as he seemed to draw away. Shaking it off he reached out his hand to trail his fingers lightly down his love's spine before sitting up. The look in Ken's eyes made any anger or betrayed confusion flee from his eyes, leaving only curiosity in the lilac depths. Sitting behind him, he reached his hand around the male to settle over his, the moonlight from the window shining on the rings on their entwined fingers. Stroking his pale fingers along his, he made no move to turn him back to face him, just staring at his slightly turned profile in the darkened room lit only by the starlight outside. "Why..." he simply asked, no accusation or order for an answer, just a curious query. 

"I... couldn't start my life with you, with so much hate inside me." He squeezed Ran's hand tightly as if he were afraid the man would go. Partially convinced of it himself. "I had to tell him... That I didn't hate him. Him nor Kase or the boy I once was who loved Kase to distraction and never told him. I went to his grave too... and mine. I had to thank Kase for making me who I am now... for starting the chain of events which led me to you. For being the one to end his life and preserve the memory of the boy I loved and the boy I was. I had to... bury my demons." 

"I understand, Ken..." Soft lips touched softly and Ken's shoulder, trying to still the faint shaking he could see that had moved over the strong golden form. Ran squeezed his hand back to reassure him before unclasping their hands. "Stay here for a moment, I'll be right back." Slipping off the bed, one of the sheets was pulled off as well and tucked about the redhead's waist as he moved across the room and out to go downstairs to where their bags had been left. He was gone only a few moments and returned still wearing the sheet somewhat toga style and carrying a thick black leather bounded book that he'd packed before getting into his suit the day before. Crossing the room in a few easy strides, Ran set the journal in front of Ken onto the pillow he still held. "Here..." he said, glancing down to the pages as he opened it to the most recent entries he'd been working on before slipping into his ivory suit, brushing aside a crimson ribbon which was a page marker. "You weren't the only one thinking about him before our marriage. It's actually a bit of a...relief to know that I wasn't the only one either." Looking back up, deep violet met with clear aquamarine and Ran smiled a little for the man he loved so dear, putting the journal he'd written faithfully in for years into the man's hands. 

Flipping the pages to the date of their wedding, Ken let his eyes roam over the words on the page. He felt the warmth of Ran's words creep back into the parts that had gone cold from fear and shame. The tears that had been threatening to fall moments before fell unabashedly now, but for other reasons. Call it a purging if you will. Finally able to share his deepest secrets and fears with this person and who also felt that same will to share with him. His head found the pale slightly bony shoulder of his spouse and relaxed. He sat there a few moments in the comfortable silence, their breathing falling naturally into the same rhythm, feeling the rush of his blood moving at the same rate as his. Everything suddenly felt right.

Closing the book gently, he let it rest in his lap, tracing the golden embossed letters on the front. 'Fujimiya Ran' He smiled softly. "You need to start a new one for our new life together, Fudaka." 

Moving over across the bed to sit beside him, he slipped his lean arm about his waist, trailing his fingers over the bottom curve of his back just over his backside. His other hand rose to wipe away the tears and stroke his cheek softly, staying in the silence with him and feeling the same perfect joining as every possible final barrier was lifted. "There's one with Ran Fujimiya-Hidaka embossed on the cover sitting at home in my lock box. Waiting for me to get home to our bed... I figured anything I wrote on our honeymoon may turn into something Youji would try to steal and print in Penthouse." Blushing softly, he pressed a kiss to the man's temple, taking hold of his hand once more. "Let's go, Hidimiya, I haven't eaten since our wedding cake and you still need a proper tour." 

Ken's eyes sparkled with mischievous delight as he rose out of the bed fully naked and stretched with the feline grace of the animal he was named for. "Sure. We can christen every room as we make the rounds." He padded lightly of the room uncaring of his nude state and lounged against the wall in the hall outside their bedroom, waiting for Ran to emerge so they could truly begin their new life together. 


End file.
